Faded Away
by ferineee
Summary: Oh Sehun is a freaking messed up Prince of Sokovia. And Jongin can't help falling in love with him. / SEKAI or HUNKAI's fic / au!prince [3/5] sadly no smutt for now
1. Chapter 1

**Faded Away**

* * *

main pairing Sehun/Kai, slight!Ravi/Kai

rated M for next chapter

sexual content, violance, light d/s relationship, PSTD, death chara

summary : Sehun is fucked up prince and a cassanova from Sokovia.

* * *

Tumpukan kertas yang menumpuk di atas mejanya membuat akhir pekan ini terasa seperti neraka karena ia tidak bisa berhenti bekerja. Sebagai _editor in chief_ majalah pria ternama di kota, ia tidak bisa berleha-leha di _panthouse_ -nya dalam masa-masa _deadline_ seperti ini. Seperti tim kreatif, editor dan semacamnya yang tampak lebih menyedihkan daripada dirinya, ia harus ikut bertanggungjawab untuk edisi yang bisa dibilang cukup spesial ini.

Edisi kali ini adalah edisi ke-1000 CQ Korea. CQ pusat, yang berletak di NYC, _memohon_ pada dirinya untuk memberikan konten serta topik yang amat sangat spesial karena seminggu setelah penerbitan edisi 1000 akan ada pesta perayaan besar-besaran di Seoul yang bekerjasama langsung dengan CQ pusat. Ia sudah melihat A-list artis hollywood maupun lokal yang diundang serta pengisi acara yang tidak kalah menariknya.

Suara ketukan pintu membuatnya mengangkat kepala. Selang beberapa detik, sekertaris pribadinya masuk dengan wajah pucat serta ada lingkaran hitam mencolok di bawah matanya. Lihat, ternyata bukan dirinya saja yang dibuat depresi oleh _deadline_ sialan ini.

"Jongin," gadis itu memanggil namanya dengan suara rendah. Nayeon sudah bekerja di bawah bimbingannya selama 3 tahun lebih. Jadi, tidak aneh rasanya kalau gadis itu memanggil namanya ketimbang menggunakan embel-embel Mr. Kim atau _Sir._ Tapi, kalau ia pikir-pikir lagi nyaris seluruh karyawan di bawah _asuhannya_ memanggilnya dengan Jongin atau kadang Nini ( _fuck you, Baekhyun dan Jongdae!)._ " _I have a bad news,"_

Oh, hebat sekali! Lima hari sebelum penyerahan _manuscript_ terakhir pada _publisher_ majalah. Ia harus mendengar kabar buruk dari sekertarisnya yang terlihat lebih pucat dari zombie.

"Jangan bilang ini menyangkut interview dengan Soojung,"

Nayeon menatapnya dengan tatapan menyesal. Karena, tentu saja, tebakannya benar. Jung Soojung atau Krystal sialan itu pasti berusaha mencoba menghancurkan kariernya. "Dia menolak untuk diwawancara atau apa?"

"Awalnya, dia setuju. Tapi, setengah jam yang lalu PR pribadinya menelpon berkata kalau Krystal harus bersiap-siap menghindari acara penyambutan keluarga kerajaan Sokovia," jelas Nayeon. Bahkan, gadis manis seperti Nayeon saja terlihat ingin membunuh seseorang sekarang.

Jongin mengeraskan rahangnya, menahan berbagai macam umpatan yang ingin dilontarkan khusus untuk mantan tunangannya. Ya, mantan tunangan. _Once upon a time,_ Jongin dan Soojung pernah bahagia bersama. Namun, setelah karier Soojung meroket di dunia _fashion_ yang membawanya ke Milan dan New York Fashion Week. Singkat cerita, gadis itu lebih memilih kariernya dibandingkan Jongin yang selalu menunggunya dengan setia di apartemen sederhana mereka. Merasa kalau hubungan yang lama-lama menjadi sepihak ini tidak lagi pantas untuk diperjuangkannya, Jongin memilih untuk membatalkan pertunangan mereka dan menyanyikan lagu _Love Yourself_ di acara ulang tahun Soojung.

Singkat cerita _lagi_ , Soojung membencinya sekarang.

"Keluarga kerajaan Sokovia akan datang ke sini?" Nayeon menganggukkan kepala. Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah ide gila terlintas di otaknya. Ia tahu kalau mungkin saja ide ini dapat berakhir fatal atau malah dapat menjadikan edisi ke-1000 CQ Korea super spesial melebihi ekspektasi siapapun, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Jongin akan mencoba mewawancarai salah satu keluarga kerajaan Sokovia. Ia tidak akan membawa Taeyong yang begitu pandai dengan mulutnya. Ia akan membawa recorder kunonya dan mewawancarai salah satu dari mereka dengan metode _old style_ yang dulu sempat membuat Presiden Barack Obama berdecak kagum padanya.

"Nay, bisa kau masukkan namaku ke dalam daftar tamu acara penyambutan itu?"

Nayeon terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari apa yang mungkin Jongin lakukan dengan undangan yang pria itu minta darinya. Dengan tawa serta senyuman, gadis itu kembali mengangguk. "Tidak sulit untuk memasukkan nama orang yang dipilih secara khusus untuk mewawancarai presiden Amerika," Jongin ikut tertawa begitu mendengar pujian tersirat dari gadis itu.

" _Thanks,_ Nay,"

"Tapi, jangan lupa minta nomor Pangeran Sokovia, oke?"

Lalu, Nayeon mengedipkan satu matanya dan keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

Selang dua jam, Nayeon sudah menjamin namanya berada di dalam daftar tamu. Sehingga, Jongin langsung pulang ke rumahnya dan memakai setelan jas terbaik yang dirinya punya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak membawa BMW-nya dan memesan Uber saja. Setelah sepuluh menit menunggu, jemputannya datang dan berhenti di depan lobby gedung. Ia beranjak masuk ke dalam mobil dan menegaskan lokasi tujuannya sore ini.

Lalu lintas kota Seoul di jam-jam seperti ini selalu padat dan ramai. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok mobil dan mulai mencari informasi tentang profil keluarga kerajaan Sokovia. Ia cukup tahu banyak mengenai masalah politikal Sokovia, badan intelegen mereka yang bekerjasama dengan MI6 dan juga tenaga nuklir yang mereka miliki. Namun, jujur saja ia tidak tahu sama sekali mengenai keluarga kerajaan yang biasanya tertutup pada media.

Namun,menurut Nayeon yang daritadi mengirim _spam_ tentang tiga pangeran Sokovia. Ketiga pangeran itu tidak setertutup anggota keluarga lainnya.

Salah satu alasan mengapa Kerajaan Sokovia memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan Korea Selatan adalah karena pangeran (atau sekarang menjadi Raja Sokovia) mereka menikah dengan seorang wanita biasa dari Korea. Seperti kisah-kisah dongeng Disney, mereka bertemu di acara tahunan PBB yang kala itu diadakan besar-besaran di Pulau Jeju dengan keamanan super ketat. Dan mereka jatuh cinta tepat setelah mata mereka bertemu di lantai dansa.

Sehingga, tidak aneh kalau mungkin banyak wanita di Korea yang mengharapkan keajaiban itu juga terjadi pada mereka malam ini. Mungkin juga, Krystal adalah salah satu dari mereka dan entah mengapa dugaan itu membuat Jongin merasa begitu _kecil_.

Pangeran tertua Kerajaan Sokovia bernama Sebastian DeVeline. Pangeran yang lima tahun lagi akan menyandang kehormatan sebagai raja itu amat dicintai oleh rakyatnya. Ia memiliki perangai yang mencerminkan bagaimana seorang raja harus bertindak. Sehingga bukan hanya rakyat Sokovia saja yang mendukung dirinya sebagai raja, melainkan juga dunia. Jongin mengamati wajah tampan Sebastian yang benar-benar mirip Raja Erik DeVeline. Hanya mata cokelatnya saja yang pria itu ambil dari ibunya.

Pangeran termuda bernama Vernon DeVeline. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikan SMA-nya dan dikabarkan akan mengambil jurusan hukum di Cambridge. Vernon memiliki wajah campuran antara ayah dan ibunya. Ia juga memiliki nama Korea yang diambil dari marga ibunya–Oh Hansol.

Selanjutnya, Pangeran kedua Kerajaan Sokovia yang langsung menarik perhatian Jongin karena begitu banyak skandal yang melibatkannya bernama Alvaro DeVeline, tapi pria itu menegaskan kalau publik harus memanggilnya Oh Sehun. Karena, _well,_ Alva- Sehun adalah kebalikan dari Sebastian. Pria itu lebih mirip ibunya dengan wajah asli Korea dan hanya memiliki mata biru ayahnya. Berbeda dari dua pangeran sebelumnya, Sehun keluar dari MIT dan menurut Buzzfeed, pria itu hanya seorang _full-time_ pengangguran yang hidup dari statusnya sebagai pangeranserta kekayaan orangtuanya. Inti dari beberapa artikel yang Jongin baca, Oh Sehun _is a fucking mess._ Tipikal pangeran yang publik benci dengan _lifestyle_ liarnya, mobil mewah, skandal dengan model-model cantik, dan perangai buruk.

"Tuan Kim, kita sudah sampai,"

Sebelum, Jongin sempat menegakkan tubuhnya. Pintu mobil dibuka oleh petugas hotel. Ia secara otomatis memasang wajah profesional yang biasanya ia gunakan saat bertemu klien. Setelah, memberikan beberapa lembar won. Ia beranjak keluar dan kilatan kamera lamgsung menyambut begitu kakinya menapak pada tangga _lobby_ depan hotel. Jongin masih memasang ekspresi yang sama. Seluruh wartawan, jurnalis maupun fotografer mengenal siapa dirinya dan berlomba-lomba untuk mendapat informasi ataupun foto darinya. Untungnya, ada pembatas serta polisi yang khusus dibayar hotel untuk berdiri di depan pembatas yang memisahkan mereka semua dengan para tamu yang berjalan di karpet merah. Sehingga, para tamu dapat berjalan di karpet merah dengan perasaan tenang dan keamanan terjaga.

Jongin berjalan menyusuri karpet merah menuju ke dalam hall paling luas di dalam Four Seasons. Ia menyebutkan namanya pada panitia acara yang langsung mengenali siapa dirinya. Wanita berwajah cantik dalam balutan gaun merah itu tersenyum dan mempersilahkannya masuk. _"Enjoy your night, Mr. Kim,"_ katanya dan Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan seringai.

Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam _hall_ dan menemukan beberapa publik figur yang pernah diwawancarai atau ditemuinya di acara-acara seperti ini. Jongin berjabat tangan dengan beberapa pejabat negara serta mengobrol sebentar dengan para CEO muda yang salah satunya adalah kakaknya sendiri. "Jongin,kau tidak bilang kalau kau akan datang. Kita bisa berangkat bersama kalau kau mengabariku sebelumnya," Joonmyun tiba-tiba saja berdiri di sampingnya dan menawarkan segelas _wine_.

"1975?" tanya Jongin setelah menenggak setengah gelas.

Joonmyun menggeleng. "1980, Nini,"

Jongin nyaris menyemburkan wine mahal itu karena, sungguh, jika ada yang mendengar Joonmyun memanggilnya Nini. Ia akan mengamuk dan mencekik Joonmyun dengan dasi anehnya itu. "Baekhyun dan Jongdae adalah pengaruh buruk yang harus kau hindari," ujar Jongin yang mendapat respon berupa tawa keras dari kakaknya.

"Tapi, mereka sangat menghargai lelucon garingku daripada kau," Jongin bersumpah kalau Joonmyun terdengar seperti sedang merengek padanya.

Jongin menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan terluka (yang tentu saja pura-pura, tapi Joonmyun _biasanya_ terlalu emosional untuk menyadarinya). "Jadi, kau lebih memilih para bajingan itu daripada adikmu yang sangat manis ini," Jongin kemudian tertawa sarkastis untuk semakin menyudutkan Joonmyun.

Joonmyun menatapnya dengan serius lalu menjawab, "Ya, tentu saja." alis Jongin nyaris bersatu serta mulutnya menganga. Ini bukan reaksi yang diinginkannya. Seolah tahu apa yang Jongin pikirkan, Joonmyun mengacak rambut adiknya lalu terbahak keras. Sepertinya, CEO muda itu sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan _image_ -nya di depan publik. "Hei, aku cuma bercanda. Tentu saja, aku lebih memilih Nini-ku tersayang,"

Wajah Jongin memerah karena ia yakin ada banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka sekarang, termasuk mantan tunangannya yang daritadi tidak berhenti memutar mata karena tingkah kakaknya. _"Fuck you, hyung,_ " bisik Jongin. Dalam pikirannya, Jongin sudah siap untuk membunuh Baekhyun dan Jongdae setelah ini.

Joonmyun hanya tersenyum karena setelah itu seorang klien lamanya datang menghampirinya dan mereka mengobrol banyak mengenai perusahaan mereka. Jongin beberapa kali mendengar nama ayahnya dan bagaimana hebatnya pria itu karena bisa menjadi salah satu pemasok persenjataan bagi NIS dan FBI. Namun, ia memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan karena ia tidak ingin membahas-

"Jadi, Jongin, apa kau memiliki rencana untuk ikut melanjutkan bisnis ayahmu?"

-hal semacam itu.

Joonmyun menatapnya dengan tatapan menyesal, yang artinya pria bajingan ini adalah klien penting yang tidak boleh ia kecewakan dengan sindiran tajamnya. Jongin memalsukan senyumnya dan menjawab dengan formal, "Saya tidak tertarik dengan bisnis ayah saya."

"Oh, tidak perlu formal begitu-"

"Maaf, Tuan Jang. Sepertinya, saya harus mulai bekerja. Ada banyak orang penting di sini," Jongin tiba-tiba saja menjabat tangan, "senang bertemu dengan anda."

Lalu, ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan pria itu serta kakaknya. Ia berjalan lurus menuju Krystal di seberang ruangan. Gadis itu menyadari kedatangannya, sehingga ia menjauhkan diri dari rekan modelnya. Seperti biasanya, gadis itu terlihat cantik dan sangat menawan. Jongin yang selama ini mengaguminya kembali jatuh ke dalam pesona yang tidak bisa dihindarinya. Krystal menyeringai puas saat mendapati Jongin sedang mengamatinya dari atas sampai bawah.

"Alexander Wang?" tebak Jongin. Ia masih mengamati gaun mewah Krystal.

 _"Yes, but the crap talk, okay?_ Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan di sini dan, ya, aku akan melakukan wawancara itu," Krystal menatapnya rendah karena gadis itu berpikir kalau ia berhasil mengendalikannya.

Jongin menarik seringai. Kali ini, ia tidak akan membiarkan Krystal membodohinya lagi. Sudah cukup dengan segala macam permainan yang dulu sempat mereka mainkan, karena jujur saja Jongin tidak berniat untuk menang lagi sekarang. Ia sudah muak dengan Krystal–dengan semua hal menyangkut gadis itu. "Sayang sekali, _babe,_ aku datang ke sini untuk mewawancarai salah satu anggota kerajaan," balas Jongin ringan. Pria itu kemudian berjalan menjauh sebelum Krystal sempat membuka mulut. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat reaksi mantan tunangannya.

Jongin mencari bangku yang memiliki namanya. Setelah menemukannya, ia duduk di sana dan berjabat tangan dengan beberapa orang di sekitarnya. Seorang panitia acara mengumumkan kalau sebentar lagi keluarga kerajaan Sokovia dan presiden Korea akan tiba di dalam _hall_ dan meminta para tamu untuk duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan. Jongin melempar senyum pada kakaknya yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

Ketika, seluruh lampu di bawah maupun di atas panggung menyorot ke arah panggung sebagai _spotlight_ utama. Seluruh tamu berdiri dan bertepuk tangan saat presiden beserta istrinya berjalan masuk dari belakang panggung yang kemudian disusul oleh anggota keluarga kerajaan. Mata Jongin langsung tertuju pada Sehun yang tidak mengancing jasnya dan membiarkan kaos v-neck hitamnya terlihat. Garis v pada kaos Sehun begitu rendah sampai-sampai Jongin bisa melihat kalung Sehun dengan lambang negara Sokovia menggantung di lehernya.

Seperti acara penyambutan lainnya, acara ini berlangsung dengan sangat membosankan. Jongin yakin Vernon yang daritadi menekan perutnya sudah sangat lapar sekarang. Sementara itu, Sehun yang dari awal sudah memasang wajah bosan nyaris tertidur di sebelah Sebastian yang daritadi menyikut lengannya. Ketika, panitia memberikan tanda pada presiden untuk memulai sesi selanjutnya; yang lebih suka Jongin sebut sebagai acara-makan-besar-di-hotel-berbintang. Vernon dan Sehun terlihat bersemangat, sementara Sebastian hanya menyunggingkan senyum sopan.

Panitia menuntun keluarga kerajaan serta presiden turun dari panggung menuju meja mereka yang berada persis di bawah panggung. Berbeda dari meja lainnya, hidangan yang telah disediakan di meja itu jauh lebih berkelas dan mungkin adalah yang terbaik di kota.

Setelah presiden serta anggota kerajaan duduk di bangku mereka, jamuan makan pun resmi dimulai. Para pelayan segera menghidangkan makanan ke meja para tamu. Jongin bersumpah kalau ia tidak _ngiler_ saat salah satu pelayan menaruh sepiring Pasta Cannelloni di depannya. Seorang pria di sampingnya menahan tawa saat melihat ekspresi wajah Jongin. Ia berdeham pelan lalu berkata, "Tampaknya kau sangat menyukai pasta."

Jongin beralih menatap pria itu dan berusaha amat keras untuk tidak memerah. Karena, sungguh, ia tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini. Meskipun, ia sudah lama tidak bertegur sapa dengan ayahnya. Ia tetap seorang Kim yang selalu menjadi sorotan di mata para pebisnis, pejabat negara dan publik. "Ya, bisa dibilang begitu,"

"Kim Jiwon, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Ravi," ujar pria itu sambil menawarkan tangannya.

 _What the fuck._ Kenapa ia tidak mengenali penulis favoritnya yang selama ini ia rekomendasikan di majalahnya sampai-sampai seluruh karyawannya mengira ia memiliki _affair_ rahasia dengan penulis itu?!

Jongin langsung menjabat tangannya. Tiba-tiba saja, ia tidak bisa menatap mata pria itu dan juga tidak bisa mengontrol semberut memerah di pipinya. Ia yakin kalau ia tidak sengaja (atau mungkin sengaja) meremas tangan Ravi karena pria itu kemudian tertawa. "Aku tahu siapa dirimu. Terima kasih karena selalu merekomendasikan bukuku, Jongin,"

"Uh," _ayo, Jongin, stop being such a loser,_ "ya, _your welcome,_ Mr. Ravi _,"_

"Mungkin, _someday_ aku bisa mentraktirmu kopi sebagai ucapan terima kasih,"

Jongin nyaris menangis bahagia setelah mendengar perkataan Ravi. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menjawab dengan anggukkan kepala, "Aku menunggu traktiranmu itu." _Fuck yes!_

Sejenak, mereka hanya saling berpandangan membuat beberapa orang di sekitar mereka menjadi tidak selera makan atau merasa risih. Seseorang berdeham keras membuat mereka secara refleks membuang muka. Jongin yakin wajah sampai lehernya sudah memerah sekarang dan saat ia melirik diam-diam ke arah Ravi, pria itu juga terlihat sama malunya dengan dirinya. Kalau sudah begini, ia tidak yakin ia bisa menghabiskan pasta favoritnya tanpa harus merasa malu atau mencuri pandang ke arah Ravi.

"Permisi, aku harus ke toilet," kata Jongin dengan suara rendah.

Ia bangkit berdiri dan ia yakin Ravi tengah memperhatikannya sekarang. Dengan senyuman kaku, ia berjalan menuju meja _wine_ dan berniat untuk menghabiskan seluruh gelas di sana. Ia tahu kalau Ravi tertarik padanya dan jujur saja ia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Namun, yang menjadi masalah sekarang adalah Ravi sudah mengaku pada publik kalau dirinya gay tiga tahun yang lalu, sementara dirinya akan selalu menjadi "anak konglomerat Kim dan mantan tunangan Krystal Jung" di mata publik yang setiap perbuatannya akan selalu menjadi sorotan. Bertatapan mesra dengan seorang penulis terkenal adalah salah satu perbuatan yang mampu menarik perhatian media. Asumsi yang sebenarnya tidak pernah terjadi mulai dilontarkan. Jongin menenggak gelas ketiganya. Ia berencana untuk melanjutkan acara minumnya ini ke bar di luar _hall._ Seingatnya, ada bar di lantai dua.

Jongin tahu kalau ada sebagian dari dirinya yang berteriak gay sejak ia duduk di bangku SMA. Saat, dirinya berganti pakaian sebelum pelajaran olahraga dimulai. Ia beberapa kali mengamati teman-temannya secara diam-diam. Ia juga merasakan suatu perbedaan saat ia menonton video porno biasa dan gay porn. Ia sadar kalau ia orgasme lebih cepat saat membayangkan dirinya berada di bawah seorang pria daripada berada di atas seorang wanita.

"Kau peminum yang luar biasa," ujar seseorang dari sampingnya.

Jongin menoleh ke arah orang itu dan menemukan Oh Sehun sedang berdiri di sampingnya dengan seringai serta kaos v-neck rendah yang membuat Jongin tidak fokus. "Yang mulia," ujar Jongin dengan nada sarkastis.

Bibir Sehun berkedut nyaris akan menarik senyum untuknya. " _Call me Sehun,"_

 _"Prince Sehun?_ " goda Jongin.

Namun, Sehun sama sekali tidak merasa senang dengan panggilan itu. " _Just Sehun,_ " kali ini, suaranya terdengar lebih menuntut. Memerintah. Dan entah mengapa, itu membuat Jongin merasa ingin mengetes kesabaran Sehun jauh lebih.

Apa seorang pangeran akan menghukumnya jika ia bertindak diluar zona nyamannya malam ini? _Let's find out._

"Ikut aku ke bar di lantai dua," ajak Jongin. Ia nyaris menggenggam tangan Sehun karena ia tidak ingin seorang pangeran menolaknya.

Sehun terdiam sejenak, lantas melirik kedua orangtuanya yang masih sibuk mengobrol dengan presiden Korea yang menurutnya lumayan keren untuk seorang presiden yang selama 24 jam harus menjadi panutan bagi rakyatnya. Matanya tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Sebastian. Pria itu menggelengkan kepala sebagai larangan. Dan karena itu, ia harus ia memutuskan untuk menerima ajakan pria asing ini. "Ayo," ujarnya membuat pria setengah mabuk itu tersenyum. _Well, he's kind of cute._

" _By the way,_ Kim Jongin," ujar pria itu.

Oke. Apa ia harus memperkenalkan dirinya juga? "Kau tahu siapa aku," kata Sehun pada akhirnya. Ia mengikuti Jongin dan berusaha keras untuk tidak dikenali oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Tentu saja, aku tahu," gumam Jongin saat mereka berhasil menyelinap keluar dari _hall_.

.

.

Bar di lantai dua hanya diisi oleh beberapa orang warga negara asing yang terlalu mabuk untuk menyadari siapa Sehun atau mereka memang tidak mengenalnya. Bartender yang bekerja di belakang meja pun tampak tidak begitu peduli asal Sehun memberinya tip besar. Jongin kembali membuat Sehun berdecak kagum dengan lima gelas vodka yang berhasil pria itu tandaskan. "Sepertinya, malammu benar-benar buruk," gumam Sehun sambil menenggak gelas ketiganya.

Jongin menatap lurus padanya dan kemudian menekan satu jari pada bibirnya. Sehun hanya terdiam balas menatapnya. "Kau tahu, minggu ini benar-benar melelahkan untukku. Tapi, tentu saja, malam inilah yang paling melelahkan. Krystal Jung, jalang itu, membuatku ingin menciumnya dan juga mencekiknya. Kim Joonmyun, kakak super sempurnaku itu, entahlah dia terlalu sempurna sampai-sampai semua orang lebih menyukainya daripada diriku. Lalu, Ravi, Oh, Ravi, dia nyaris membuatku terlihat gay di depan semua orang," Jongin tertawa keras sambil menyusuri bibir Sehun dengan jarinya. "sstt, ini rahasia, oke? Aku, Kim Jongin, diam-diam gay. Yeay!"

Dan entah atas dasar apa, empat orang asing yang berada cukup jauh dari mereka itu juga berteriak _'Yeay!'_ lalu dua dari antaranya jatuh tidak sadarkan diri ke lantai membuat bartender di belakang mengumpat kesal.

"Bibirmu lembut," bisik Jongin seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun. "Apa bibir seorang pangeran selalu seperti ini?"

Jujur saja, Sehun tidak tahu. Jadi, ia mengangkat bahunya dan membiarkan Jongin melakukan apa yang pria itu mau. Jongin kembali berbisik padanya, "Seharusnya, aku mewawancaraimu sekarang. Tapi, aku terlalu mabuk dan, _God,_ aku menyukai aroma tubuhmu."

Tiba-tiba saja, Jongin memeluk tubuhnya dengan posisi yang sangat tidak nyaman. Kepala Jongin kini bersandar pada dada bidangnya, sementara tangan pria itu melingkar erat pada pinggangnya. Sehun sempat berpikir untuk mendorong pria mabuk ini karena 1). Jongin mulai membuatnya tidak nyaman 2). entah mengapa celananya terasa sesak 3). ia bukan gay 4). _nope, he's still not gay._ Walaupun, Jongin menggerutu dengan bibir membentuk _pout_ sekarang dan ia menganggapnya sangat imut.

"Aku akan meminta PR pribadiku untuk memberikan beberapa informasi eksklusif untukmu. Jadi, Kim Jongin, kau bekerja di majalah apa?"

"CQ Korea," gumam Jongin dengan mata terpejam.

"Oke, aku akan memberitahu PR-ku besok pagi sebelum aku kembali ke Sokovia," Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya sebagai tanda kalau ia mendengar Sehun. Sebelum, Sehun sempat memint Jongin untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Jongin sudah tertidur lelap dan bahkan mendengkur pelan.

Sehun melirik ke arah bartender yang sedang mengurus dua orang pria asing itu seolah meminta bantuan padanya. Bartender itu melempar tatapan tajam padanya lalu berteriak, "Aku tidak peduli kau pangeran atau bukan. Urus masalahmu sendiri, bro. Aku sudah memiliki dua masalah yang aku urus saat ini!"

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Ia memutuskan untuk membawa Jongin ke kamarnya karena ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan pria itu di sini. Dengan hati-hati, ia melepaskan pelukan Jongin dan kemudian menaruh tangan pria itu pada pundaknya. Sementara itu, tangan berpindah merangkul pinggang Jongin. Ia manaruh beberapa lembar uang di atas meja bar. Sebelum, ia melangkah pergi menuju lift.

 _Fuck._ Padahal, ia sudah menyelipkan sebuah kondom di dalam saku celananya dengan harapan ia bisa membawa pulang salah satu model papan atas Korea ke kamar hotelnya malam ini. Namun, lihat apa yang didapatnya sekarang. Seorang pria yang bahkan masih tidak yakin dengan orientasi seksualnya dan kini sedang menghembuskan nafasnya di leher Sehun.

Sehun menekan tombol lift dengan wajah murung.

 _What a great night.._

.

.

Jongin terbangun dengan kepala pening serta dorongan untuk memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Hal pertama yang dicarinya setelah ia membuka mata adalah toilet, kemudian ponselnya dan barulaha ia menyadari kalau ia berada di dalam kamar hotel tanpa seorang pun yang dapat menjelaskan mengapa ia berada di sini. Tidak mungkin ia melakukan _one night stand_ karena setelan jasnya masih lengkap seperti kemarin. Selain itu, tidak ada _note_ klise yang ditinggalkan oleh patner seksnya kalau ia benar-benar berhubungan seks dengan seseorang semalam.

Dengan perasaan yang benar-benar buruk, Jongin mengecek ponselnya dan mendapati kalau waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Selain itu, ada 6 notifikasi kakotalk dan 12 panggilan tak terjawab. Ia memilih untuk mengecek kakaotalk-nya karena mungkin saja ini berhubungan dengan pekerjaan.

* * *

 **Nay :** _Jongin, omfgg apa yang kau lakukan semalam?! PR Oh-fucking-Sehun menghubungi kantor kita sekitar setengah jam yang lalu_

 **Nay** : _dan kau tahu mereka bersedia menjawab seluruh pertanyaan mengenai Sehun atas izin Sehun sendiri_

 **Nay** : _WTFFFF mereka juga menawarkan foto photoshoot spesial Sehun yang belum pernah dipublikasikan sebagai cover depan_

 **Nay** : _WTFFF KAU PASTI TIDUR DENGANNYA KAN?!_

 **Nay** : _OMFGGG JAWAB AKU NINI APA KAU TIDURNYA DENGANNYA?!_

 **Nay** : _apa kau juga memberikan nomorku padanya?_

* * *

Jongin nyaris membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok karena ia mulai mengingat apa yang ia lakukan pada Sehun semalam. Ia yakin seratus persen kalau ia tidak tidur dengan pangeran Sokovia itu. Namun, ia juga yakin kalau ia melakukan sesuatu yang sama memalukannya dengan meniduri Pangeran Oh- _fucking-_ Sehun. Dengan perasaan kesal terhadap kebodohannya sendiri, Jongin mengetik balasan kakaotalk untuk Nayeon.

 **Jongin :** _Fuck you, Nay_

* * *

.

.

CQ pusat mengirimkannya rangkaian bunga spesial dari NYC sebagai tanda pencapaiannya karena telah berhasil mewawancarai Pangeran Oh Sehun yang beberapa kali masuk ke dalam _top fifteen_ pria paling _hot_ di dunia.

Nayeon masih mengganggunya karena ia tidak ingin membuka mulutnya sama sekali setiap gadis itu menanyakan Oh Sehun dan seperti apa penisnya ( _"Fucking hell,_ Nay! Aku tidak tidur dengannya dan dia bahkan bukan gay!"). Selain itu, beberapa karyawan yang kebanyakan wanita juga mulai menyebakarkan rumor tentang _gay affair_ -nya dengan Sehun yang sama sekali tidak benar.

Namun, yang terpenting ia berhasil melewati masa-masa _deadline_ melelahkan itu dan tanggapan masyarkat pada edisi CQ kali ini sangatlah baik. Dalam waktu kurang dari sehari, Jongin mendapat laporan dari bagian _marketing_ kalau mereka harus memesan ribuan majalah lagi pada kantor percetakkan. Para pembaca juga meninggalkan komentar positif serta pujian di _website_ mereka mengenai edisi ke-1000 ini. Selain itu, CQ pusat juga sangat puas dengan konten edisi kali ini yang menurut mereka sangatlah spesial dan menarik.

"Untuk acara kali ini, kami akan meng- _handle_ semuanya," ujar Baekhyun di _meeting_ mereka kali ini. Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepala karena, sungguh, ia membutuhkan istirahat. Kalau ia tidak mendapatkannya, mungkin ia akan berakhir di UGD dan Joonmyun akan menggenggam tangannya setiap ia bangun dengan sangat dramatisnya seolah ia akan mati saja akibat _overworked._

"Jadi, Nini, kerjamu hanya mengundang Oh Sehun sebagai salah satu tamu A-list kita," Jongdae menepuk bahunya lalu menyeringai, "kalian bersahabat baik, bukan?"

Seluruh pasang mata di dalam ruangan _meeting_ tertuju padanya. Jongin membeku di tempat sama sekali tidak bisa membantah karena tekanan yang diberikan semua orang di ruangan ini. Ia sadar setelah dirinya berhasil menjadikan Prince of Sokovia itu sebagai _cover_ majalah semua orang diseluruh divisi kantor seperti menaruh banyak ekspektasi terhadap dirinya. _And it feels suck._ Karena Jongin selalu menghancurkan setiap ekspektasi orang lain terhadap dirinya.

"Bagaimana? Kau bisa, kan?" kali ini, giliran Seolhyun yang angkat bicara. Wanita jalang yang bekerja di divisi _fashion_ itu menantang dirinya dengan seringai menyebalkan. Jongin yakin kalau dia masih berteman dengan Krystal.

Otak Jongin membeku karena ia tidak bisa memutuskan mana jawaban yang tepat. Sehingga, refleks tubuhnya mengambil alih dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban yang cukup tak diduga oleh semua orang, kecuali Jongdae dan Baekhyun. "Sempurna. Aku yakin pesta perayaan kali ini akan sangat meriah," ujar Baekhyun nyaris memekik.

"Mungkin, akan menjadi pesta paling dinantikan tahun ini," tambah salah seorang karyawan yang disambut oleh anggukkan dari karyawan lainnya. Sementara itu, Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum geti.

Setelah _meeting_ berakhir, ia setengah berlari menuju ruangan divisinya di lantai 5. Ia tidak membalas sapaan dari para pegawainya dan hanya berjalan lurus menuju meja Nayeon yang berada di luar ruangannya. Nayeon yang sedang membaca gosip terbaru di salah satu situs nyaris meloncat kaget begitu Jongin menaruh dua tangan pada mejanya lalu berkata, "Aku butuh nomor Oh Sehun sekarang juga."

"Untuk apa?"

"Sesuatu,"

Nayeon menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. Ia memegang kontrol penuh sekarang. "Aku harus tahu untuk apa kau meminta nomornya terlebih dahulu. Kalau kau tidak memberitahuku, aku tidak akan menanyakan nomor Sehun pada PR-nya,"

Jongin memutar matanya dan kemudian mulai menjelaskan situasi yang dihadapinya sekarang pada Nayeon. Gadis itu menganggukkan kepala sambil melemparkan tatapan simpat. Karena pada dasarnya, Kim Jongin adalah korban dari kekonyolan Jongdae dan kecemburuan seluruh wanita di kantornya, termasuk Nayeon sendiri. "Aku akan menghubungi PR Sehun setelah aku menyelesaikan laporan penjualan edisi 1000 ini," janji Nayeon.

Jongin nyaris mencium Nayeon karena mungkin hanya wanita itulah satu-satunya orang yang dapat dan mau membantunya sekarang. "Kau seperti malaikat, Nay," bisik Jongin membuat Nayeon bergidik ngeri.

"Maaf, kau bukan tipeku," canda Nayeon dan dibalas oleh jari tengah Jongin.

Nayeon terkekeh geli melihat wajah tidak senang Jongin lalu berkata, "Tapi, asal kau tahu saja Sehun sedang sibuk dengan model-model cantiknya di L.A sekarang."

 _Well,_ itu bukan sebuah kejutan untuknya. Oh Sehun memang memiliki reputasi sebagai _womanizer_ yang membuatnya semakin seksi di mata para wanita. "Aku tidak peduli yang terpenting sekarang aku harus membuatnya datang ke acara kita. Kalau tidak, kehormatanku akan dipertaruhkan,"

Setelah itu, Jongin masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan Nayeon memutuskan untuk segera menelpon PR Sehun yang memiliki suara super seksi.

.

.

* * *

 **Do Kyungsoo (asshole #1)** : _aku memberikan nomormu pada Jongin Kim_

* * *

Sehun langsung bangkit bangun setelah membaca pesan Skype PR-nya itu. Seorang model Victoria Secret yang sedang berbaring di sebelahnya mulai menaruh tangan pada pahanya. Ia segera mengetikkan balasan Skype Kyungsoo.

* * *

 **me :** _why, hyung?! WHYYYY_

 **Do Kyungsoo (asshole #1) :** _sekertarisnya bilang penting._

 **me :** _So what?! do u want to fuck his secetary?!_

 **Do Kyungsoo (asshole #1) :** _use hangeul, jerk. kau bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan bahasa inggris dengan baik dan benar._

 **me :** _fUckKk yOu_

* * *

"Aku harus kembali ke kamar," ujar Sehun pada gadis yang sejak kemarin menjadi penghuni tetap kamarnya itu, "kau tunggu di sini, oke?"

Gadis itu hanya menganggukkan kepala, menuruti semua keinginan Sehun tanpa sekalipun mempertanyakannya atau membantah. _Well, the perks of being Prince._ Tidak ada satu pun orang yang berani membantahnya dan apa yang diinginkannya selalu berhasil didapatkannya. Sehun meninggalkan kolam renang _indoor_ hotel dan berjalan menuju lift dengan _shirtless_ serta kacamata hitam yang menutupi mata birunya. Beberapa orang pegawai hotel serta tamu hotel melirik ke arahnya, menikmati pemandangan yang tidak biasanya mereka dapatkan dari seorang pangeran. Sehun mengedipkan satu matanya pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang daritadi mendelik tajam ke arahnya, sebelum ia keluar dari lift.

Kamar Sehun berada di lantai 12 yang merupakan lantai khusus untuk tamu penting. Ia menempelkan jari pada layar yang menempel pada pintu lalu pintu kamar terbuka secara otomatis. Selang beberapa menit, ponsel Sehun berdering dan nomor tidak dikenal muncul di layar ponselnya. Sehun sudah bisa menebak siapa orang yang menelponnya ini.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Sehun terus terang. Jika, Jongin ingin membahas soal malam itu. Ia tidak memiliki waktu untuknya. Lagipula, tidak ada yang perlu mereka bahas juga. Karena jujur saja, ia sudah melupakan Jongin dan apapun yang terjadi malam itu.

 _"Minggu depan CQ Korea akan mengadakan pesta perayaan edisi ke-1000 kami. Aku harap kau bisa datang,"_

Oh. _Well, that was unexpected._ "Beri aku tiga alasan mengapa aku harus datang," Sehun menyisir rambutnya yang mulai panjang dengan tangan. _Damn,_ ia baru ingat kalau ia memiliki janji makan siang dengan Vernon jam 2 nanti.

 _"Umm, oke, pertama, kami menyediakan makanan dari koki terbaik di kota. Kedua, aku berjanji kalau ini akan menjadi salah satu pesta paling keren yang pernah kau datangi. Ketiga, akan ada banyak model cantik yang datang,"_

Tanpa Sehun sadari, ia menarik seutas senyum yang kemudian meredup saat ia bercermin. "Mungkin, aku akan datang," jawab Sehun jujur. Ia benar-benar akan mempertimbangkan pesta Jongin yang kedengaran tidak begitu buruk.

 _"Kau harus datang,"_

Jongin terdengar amat mengharapkan kedatangannya dan ia ingin tahu mengapa. Apa ada sesuatu yang Jongin rencanakan? Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sehun berhadapan dengan seseorang yang bekerja di bidang yang sama dengan Jongin. Ia tahu seperti apa orang-orang itu. Mereka bisa menjadi sepolos anak anjing dan kemudian berubah menjadi selicik ular.

"Apa aku akan melihatmu mabuk lagi?" tanya Sehun sebagai sebuah peringatin bagi Jongin kalau ia tidak akan melupakan malam itu (walaupun, kenyataannya ia sedikit lupa).

Sejenak, Sehun hanya mendengar keheningan dari seberang sana. Sebelum akhirnya, Jongin menjawab dengan ragu, _"Mungkin saja? Kita bisa mabuk bersama,"_

Sehun langsung mendengus keras. "Dan kemudian, aku harus membawamu ke kamarku lagi. Oh, tidak. Aku tidak ingin melakukannya lagi. Kau lumayan berat, kau tahu,"

 _"Maaf soal malam itu. Aku benar- Hey, aku tidak seberat itu!"_

Sehun menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Siapa yang menyangka kalau seorang pria juga bisa sensitif jika disinggung mengenai berat? "Ya, ya, terserah," sahut Sehun tidak peduli. Namun, lagi-lagi ia menarik senyum.

 _"Fuck you, Yang mulia. Intinya, kau harus datang!"_

"Oke, oke," Sehun memutar mata karena ia membenci panggilan 'Yang Mulia' yang selalu mengingatkan Sehun akan siapa dirinya sebenarnya. "aku akan datang,"

Lalu, ia memutusukan sambungan sebelum Jongin memanggilnya dengan embel-embel pangeran atau Yang Mulia.

Sehun memakai kaos serta jeans yang dipakainya semalam. Ia memakai snapback berlogo DC dan sepatu Vans-nya. Gayanya yang kasual sama sekali tidak mencerminkan seorang pangeran yang diinginkan rakyatnya. Terkadang, Sehun merasa kalau mereka lupa bahwa keluarga kerajaan tidak jauh berbeda dengan mereka. Sehingga, kadang mereka berpikir kalau apapun masalah besar yang mereka hadapi adalah tugas kerajaan untuk membereskannya.

Mungkin, karena itu jugalah ia lari ke Amerika dan meninggalkan seluruh tanggungjawabnya sebagai pangeran.

Sebut dirinya sebagai seorang pengecut. Karena ia memang seorang pengecut yang tidak pernah merasa siap untuk melindungi rakyatnya seperti ayahnya atau berani menjamin kesejahteraan rakyatnya seperti Sebastian. Ia hanyalah seorang pangeran yang dibenci oleh rakyatnya sendiri dan hanya bisa mempermalukan keluarga kerajaan dengan masalah serta skandal yang dibuatnya.

Sehun mengendarai mobil Ferarri-nya melintasi jalanan L.A yang lapang. Vernon sudah menunggunya di restoran Taco yang jauh dari selera keluarga kerajaan. Sehun yakin kalau neneknya akan mendengus jijik apabila ia mendengar kalau mereka baru saja makan siang di sana. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu mengenai Sokovia di Amerika. Sehingga, Sehun dapat berpura-pura menjadi warga biasa dan melakukan berbagai macam hal yang tidak seharusnya seorang pangeran lakukan.

Ia masuk ke dalam restoran dan langsung menemukan Vernon di pojok restoran. Adiknya itu sudah memesan beberapa menu Taco favoritnya. Sehun menjilat bibirnya sendiri merasa begitu bergairah untuk menelan semua Taco itu. " _Hey, lil bro,"_ sapa Sehun lalu duduk di hadapannya.

 _"Hyung,_ kukira kau tidak akan datang," Vernon menarik senyum yang tidak terlihat tulus. Sehun dengan cepat dapat menyadari kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu adiknya.

" _What's wrong?"_

Vernon menundukkan kepala. Pemuda itu terlihat ingin menangis sekarang dan Sehun menduga kalau ini adalah suatu masalah yang menyangkut keluarga mereka. " _Hey, you can tell me,_ Hansol," bujuk Sehun sambil menepuk pundak adiknya.

Vernon memberanikan diri untuk menatap kakaknya. Sehun dapat melihat kesedihan serta depresi yang bercampur dalam mata adiknya yang bahkan belum genap dua puluh tahun itu. "Kau tahu kalau sebentar lagi aku akan memulai semester pertamaku di Cambridge," kata Vernon memulai ceritanya. Sehun mengangguk. Tentu saja, ia tahu. Meskipun, ia jarang menyisihkan waktu bersama adiknya. Ia selalu memantau Vernon dari jauh.

"Pa, baru saja mengabariku kalau ia akan mengeluarkanku dari Cambridge,"

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya erat setelah mendengar informasi itu. Ayah mereka adalah seorang raja yang bijaksana, tapi menurut Sehun dia bukanlah seorang ayah yang baik. Ya, dia memang bisa memerintah rakyatnya dan membuat mereka bersatu. Namun, ia tidak bisa menyatukan kembali keluarganya yang terpecah belah. Sangat ironis, bukan?

"Mengapa?"

Vernon terdiam sejenak lalu memejamkan mata sambil menjawab, "Dia ingin mengirimku ke Irak,"

"APA?!" Sehun berteriak keras membuat beberapa orang menoleh ke arah mereka. Tapi, persetan dengan mereka semua, Sehun tidak peduli. "Ia tidak bisa mengirimmu ke sana," _kau masih 18 tahun, goddamnit._

"Ia juga tidak bisa mengirim Sebastian karena ada banyak hal yang harus dia urus di Sokovia. Selain itu, ia juga tidak bisa mengirimmu ke sana karena menurutnya kau terlalu _fucked up_ ," Ouch. Itu cukup menyakitkan hati Sehun. "jadi, pilihan satu-satunya adalah aku!"

"Untuk apa dia mengirim salah satu dari kita bertiga ke sana?"

"Seseorang harus memimpin tentera Sokovia di sana,"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kita sedang berperang,"

"Ayah dan Sebastian merahasiakannya selama ini," balas Vernon. Pemuda itu terlihat semakin frustasi dan Sehun tidak ingin melihat adiknya seperti ini lebih lama lagi. Ia tidak ingin ayah mereka kembali mematahkan impian Vernon seperti pria itu mematahkan miliknya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan adiknya yang baru saja legal maju memimpin perang di Irak.

Untuk kali ini saja, ia akan melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan sejak dahulu. Ia tidak akan lari dari tanggungjawabnya.

"Hansol, bilang ayah aku akan pergi ke Irak menggantikanmu,"

.

.

Selang tiga hari setelah ia menelpon Sehun, Jongin memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti sampai pesta perayaan di akhir pekan ini.

Ia mengantre di kasir Starbucks dengan syal yang membalut lehernya. Sebentar lagi, musim dingin akan tiba. Ia dapat merasakan udara yang semakin tidak bersahabat dengan tubuhnya sekarang. Joonmyun serta ibunya berulang kali memperingatkannya dan berhenti sebentar di _penthouse_ -nya hanya untuk memberikan sepaket vitamin. "Green Tea Latte," ujar Jongin saat ia berada diantrean paling depan.

"Atas nama?"

"Kim Jongin," jawab seseorang dari belakang Jongin.

Jongin menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Ravi tengah tersenyum lebar padanya. "Hei, seperti janjiku. Aku akan mentraktirmu," lalu, pria itu mengedipkan satu mata padanya.

Setelah, Ravi membayar pesanan Jongin dan miliknya sendiri. Mereka menunggu pesanan mereka sambil menonton acara TV yang bahkan tidak begitu mereka perhatikan. Jongin berusaha setengah mati untuk membuka obrolan mereka dengan topik yang menarik. Namun, saat ia akan membuka mulutnya. Siaran berita berubah menjadi _breaking news_ yang menyita perhatian seluruh pengunjung Starbucks.

"Baru saja, dikabarkan kalau Pangeran Oh Sehun dari Sokovia akan memimpin para tentara Sokovia yang selama sebulan ini tengah berperang melawan teroris di Irak. Tujuh orang Sokovia masih menjadi tahanan para teroris dan berikut adalah cuplikan konferensi pers yang digelar Kerajaan Sokovia sejam yang lalu,"

Tayangan berubah menjadi rekaman acara konferensi pers. Jongin menatap lekat-lekat Sehun yang kini berdiri di atas podium dengan sepuluh microphone yang menempel di meja podium. "Atas nama Kerajaan Sokovia, saya Pangeran Alvaro DelVeni akan berjuang membebaskan saudara kita dan mengembalikan mereka pada keluarga mereka masing-masing dalam keadaan selamat. Saya berjanji atas nama keluarga kerajaan dan nama saya sendiri. _Peace with us, Sokovia!"_

Setelah itu, kamera menyorot keluarga kerajaan yang berdiri memberikan _standing applouse_ yang kemudian disusul oleh semua orang di dalam ruangan. Ravi mendekatkan diri padanya dan berbisik, "Kasihan sekali dia. Keluarganya sendiri yang memilihnya untuk mati di medan perang." Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, masih tidak memercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar dan lihat.

Tiba-tiba saja, Jongin merasa mual.

.

.

Rin's note :

5,8k omfg dalam setengah hari dan ngetik di keypad touchscreen karena keyboard aku totally broken. dan sekarang tab aku juga bermasalah.. huhu poor me.

Anyways, sorry for not updating.. bulan ini aku merasa terbeban banget dengan tugas dan ulangan. Sampai rasanya too much banget dan kadang aku harus nahan nangis karena aku capek banget. A bit curhat nih, pernah nggak sih kalian ngerasain rasanya jenuh banget sama hidup kalian? Aku lagi ngalamin masa-masa itu sekarang. Aku ngerasa hidupku monoton banget and im only sixteen omfg tapi aku udah ngerasa begitu :((

sooo, what do you think of this fic? aku harap typo nya nggak terlalu banyak dan ini nggak bikin kalian bosen hehe.. aku bakal fast update ff ini karena aku mau langsung tamat gitu. Setelah itu, baru update ff lainnya.

a lil trivia :

a). Sokovia itu nama negara yang kuambil dari film Avangers: Age of Ultron

b). awalnya aku mau bikin ff ini 3k doang tapi jadinya begini...

c). vernon di sini itu adalah Vernon from Seventeen dan Sebastian di sini adalah Sebastian Stan (Winter Soldier)

d). aku tadinya mau bikin ini romcom gaje eh jadinya malah ada unsur-unsur angst (next chapter)

p.s siapapun tolong buat ff hunkai dengan au!captain america.. sehun as cap & nini as bucky omfgg

p.s.s follow me on askfm (ferineee)


	2. Chapter 2

**me :** _kau benar-benar akan ke Irak?_

 **Yang mulia Oh :** _ya, seminggu setelah pestamu itu_

 **me :** _jadi, artinya kau datang?_

 **Yang mulia Oh :** _tentu saja. aku tidak pernah mengingkari perkataanku sendiri_

 **me :** _baguslah_

 **me :** (message save as draft) _aku ingin kau datang_

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari ini, Jongin tidak berhenti uring-uringan tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Besok adalah hari terpenting dalam sejarah kariernya. Di sana, ia bisa menemukan rekan editor dari majalah-majalah eksklusif yang belum pernah temui dan mungkin bisa pesta itu bisa menjadi satu batu loncatan menuju jenjang karier yang lebih tinggi. Siapa yang tahu bukan? Namun, entah mengapa Jongin sama sekali tidak bersemangat. Sempat terlintas di dalam pikirannya untuk berpura-pura sakit, sehingga ia tidak perlu menghadiri pesta itu.

" _Are you okay?"_ tanya Ravi cemas.

Mereka sedang berkeliling di pasar loak yang letaknya tidak jauh dari _penthouse_ Jongin. Ravi membawanya ke sana untuk memperlihatkan bahwa sesungguhnya sastra-sastra yang kata Jongin kuno dan ketinggalan zaman itu jauh lebihbaik daripada sastra modern. Dan setelah keluar-masuk toko yang menjual berbagai macam buku, Jongin akhirnya mengakui kalau mungkin Ravi ada benarnya juga. "Kau tidak mungkin merasa _down_ karena Hamlet memang lebih bagus dari novel-novel fiksi favoritmu, kan?" goda Ravi sambil menyikut lengan Jongin.

Jongin mengibaskan tangannya lalu tersenyum. "Terserah. Yang penting Harry Potter selalu menjadi nomor 1 untukku,"

Ravi melemparkan tatapan men- _judge_ yang kemudian mendapat respon jari tengah dari Jongin. Namun, meski begitu tangan mereka masih saling mengait erat. Ravi mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit siang yang mendung. Awan gelap menutup birunya langit serta rintik hujan pun mulai jatuh turun menyentuh puncak kepala mereka. Tanpa banyak bicara, Ravi menarik Jongin ke pinggiran toko yang sudah tutup. Jongin hanya mengikutinya dan membeku, bukan karena udara dingin yang menembus tubuhnya. Bukan, bukan karena itu.

" _Well,_ sepertinya kencan kita harus berakhir di sini," gurau Ravi. Jongin hanya menatapnya lekat-lekat membuat Ravi pun terpaku padanya. Alis pria itu bertaut serta wajahnya berubah semakin cemas. "Apa kau kedinginan?"

Alih-alih, menjawab pertanyaan Ravi. Tiba-tiba saja, Jongin menekan tengkuk leher Ravi wajah mereka bertemu. Sesaat, mata mereka beradu sebelum akhirnya Ravi menutup jarak di antara mereka. Bibir mereka bergerak lambat serta hati-hati. Deru nafas Jongin memanas ketika Ravi melingkarkan tangan pada pinggangnya. Ravi merasa ada sesuatu yang meledak-ledak di dalamnya setiap Jongin melumat balik bibirnya. _Sedangkan, bagi Jongin sendiri.._ _ia hanya merasa kosong. Dingin._

Ciuman pria itu berubah menjadi lebih kasar serta bergairah. Ravi perlahan membuka matanya sebab ia tahu ada sesuatu yang salah dari Jongin. Ia mendorong Jongin dengan lembut tidak bermaksud untuk menolaknya, tapi juga tidak membiarkan pria itu memaksakan diri lebih jauh padanya. Mata mereka kembali bertemu dan Ravi tidak buta. Ia dapat melihat apa yang selama ini Jongin sembunyikan darinya.

" _It's okay,"_ bisik Ravi lalu mendekap tubuh Jongin erat.

Jongin hanya bisa bersandar pada dadanya dengan mata terpejam. Ia tidak mampu membohongi pria sebaik Ravi. Pria itu pantas mengetahui kebenaran yang sesungguhnya, sekalipun itu akan menyakitinya. Selain itu, ia juga tidak bisa membohongi dirinya lebih lama lagi. Ravi memang bukanlah orang yang diinginkannya. Ada orang lain yang membuat dirinya merasa kacau akhir-akhir ini.

Ravi mencium puncak kepalanya dan membisu. Apapun hubungan yang mereka miliki sekarang ini memanglah satu hubungan yang baru. Meskipun begitu, itu tidak membuatnya menahan diri untuk berharap lebih pada Jongin. Mungkin, ia memang menyukai pria itu sekarang. Namun, satu hal yang dirinya yakani ia tidak takut untuk jatuh cinta padanya. Dan setelah penolakan tersirat ini, ia juga tidak takut untuk terluka karenanya.

"Maaf," bisik Jongin dan Ravi memaafkannya.

Karena pria itu tahu kalau ia tidak bisa memaksakan hati yang memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk menjadi miliknya.

.

.

Sehun kembali jatuh menghantam lantai ring.

Kedua tangannya menyentuh permukaan lantai menopang berat tubuhnya. Setetes darah jatuh menodai lantai. Sehun tetap menyeringai, sekalipun wajahnya sudah babak belur dan kemungkinan tulang hidungnya patah. "Bangun," perintah Kris.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Sehun mencoba untuk bangun dan gagal. Ia kembali terjatuh dengan kepala menghantam lantai. Pria itu nyaris berpikir untuk menyerah. Ia tidak bisa menguasai Krav maga dalam waktu sesingkat ini. Ia juga tidak bisa menjadi tentara yang ayahnya inginkan karena pada dasarnya ia bukanlah seorang tentara. Satu-satunya alasan yang membuatnya masih bertahan di bawah segala macam siksaan ini adalah Vernon. Ia bersumpah demi nyawanya ia tidak akan membiarkan adiknya merasakan apa yang dirinya rasakan. Bocah itu masih memiliki masa depan yang panjang serta cerah. _Tidak seperti dirinya. Perjalanannya sudah berakhir di sini._

"Al, Sehun, _you can do better than this,_ " Kris terdengar kecewa. Seperti semua orang yang telah ia kecewakan sebelumnya.

Sehun benar-benar merangkak di atas ring tinju. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang, hingga ia tidak tahu apa orang yang berdiri di ambang pintu benar adalah ayahnya atau hanya sekedar khayalannya. Namun, saat pria itu berputar memunggunginya dan berjalan jauh, meninggalkannya di dalam kekacauan ini. Ia tahu kalau pria itu benar adalah ayahnya. Ia nyata dan mungkin itulah yang membuatnya terasa lebih menyakitkan.

Latihan kali ini berakhir dengan Sehun yang digotong oleh _bodyguard_ kerajaan ke rumah sakit terdekat yang memiliki koneksi pribadi dengan keluarga kerajaan. Sehingga, rahasia mengenai pangeran mereka yang tampak benar-benar tidak siap berperang tidak bocor ke publik dan menjadi satu topik berbahaya yang hanya akan menjatuhkan keluarga kerajaan. Sehun dapat melihat Vernon, Sebastian serta ibunya berdiri di samping kiri dan kanannya dengan samar. Ia juga dapat merasakan kelembutan tangan ibunya yang tidak berhenti mengusap wajahnya dan ia mendengar bisikian "ibu bangga padamu" dalam bahasa Sokovia dari wanita itu.

Ia tersenyum di dalam tidurnya sebagai balasan.

Namun, di dalam hatinya ia berkata;

 _"No, mom, I'm just a fucking mess,"_

.

.

Sayangnya, tidak ada orang yang bisa dipercaya di dunia ini.

Berita tentang Pangeran Oh Sehun dari Sokovia yang dirawat di rumah sakit Estee Lousie menjadi berita utama di dunia yang kemudian disusul dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan menyangkut _leadership_ serta _skill_ Sehun sebagai pemimpin di Irak nanti. Sehun menonton berita itu di kamar rumah sakit dengan keadaan, yang untungnya, sudah jauh lebihbaik. Vernon duduk di sampingnya dan mendengus keras.

"Mereka tidak tahu kalau kau cukup jago memulai perkelahian di bar," kali ini, giliran Sehun yang mendengus karenanya. Vernon mengernyitkan dahinya lalu berargumen, "hei, setidaknya kau bisa berkelahi dan "memulai sesuatu" adalah tindakan yang dilakukan para pemimpin, bukan?"

"Hansol," Sehun nyaris tertawa karena alasan adiknya itu sangat konyol untuk seorang jenius yang akan masuk universitas Cambridge. " _i am fucking okay._ Kau tidak perlu menghiburku karena jujur saja aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang publik katakan mengenai diriku. Itu hak mereka untuk berpendapat dan ini hakku untuk diam karena waktuku lebih berharga daripada untuk meladeni setiap omong kosong mereka."

 _Fuck,_ Sehun terdengar seperti.. Sebastian sekarang. Dan, oke, itu adalah satu hal yang bagus. Namun, Vernon yakin kalau perkataan super bijak itu hanyalah topeng yang Sehun pakai untuk menutupi segala macam tekanan di dalam dirinya. Meskipun, mereka jarang bertemu dan Sehun bukanlah kakak yang bisa ia jadikan panutan. Ia mengenal Oh Sehun lebihbaik dari publik atau bahkan ayah mereka. Ia tahu kalau di balik segala macam tingkah arogan serta menyebalkannya. Sehun adalah seseorang yang memiliki kepercayaan diri rendah atau _kind of insecure person_ , hingga kadang pria itu bisa menyiksa dirinya sendiri dengan _drugs_ serta alkohol.

Sehun pernah sekali OD (overdose) dan masuk rehab selama dua tahun lebih. Ketika, Vernon bertanya apa yang ada di dalam pikiran pria itu sampai-sampai ia menggantungkan nyawanya pada heroin. Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan mata kosong. Lalu menjawab, " _I just.. hate myself so much_." yang kemudian membuat pria itu masuk rehab lagi karena ia tidak bisa berhenti menghabiskan botol alkohol di dalam kamarnya.

 _He's fucked up, but he's my brother._

"Sungguh?"

Raut wajah Sehun berubah melembut. Seutas senyum kecil tertarik di bibirnya. "Sungguh. Berhenti mencemaskanku,"

 _Tidak bisa._ "Ya, ya, lain kali aku tidak akan membelamu lagi, _bro._ Tolong ingatkan aku akan itu,"

" _Whatever_ ," Sehun memutar mata, tapi senyumnya semakin mengembang. _"bitch."_

Bibir Vernon berkedut hebat sampai akhirnya ia menyerah dan tertawa. _"Fucking jerk,"_

Sehun memberikan jari tengah padanya, kemudian mengecek ponselnya yang penuh oleh notifikasi entah itu dari media sosial atau pesan singkat. Dari berbagai macam notifikasi yang diterimanya, ada notifikasi dari lima pesan yang menarik perhatian Sehun. Ia teringat akan janjinya yang terpaksa ia ingkari.

 **Jongin :** _Aku mendengar soal insidenmu. I hope you are okay_

 **Jongin :** _tapi, hey, aku mengingkari janjimu!_

 **Jongin :** _padahal kau sendiri yang bilang!_

 **Jongin :** [image]

Sehun membuka gambar yang Jongin kirimkan padanya. Ternyata, itu _screenshot_ percakapan terakhir mereka.

 **Jongin :** _aku menuntut Starbucks sebagai permohonan maaf!_

Setelah, membaca pesan Jongin yang penuh dengan tanda seru. Sehun mulai merasa berutang permohonan maaf padanya karena ia tidak bisa datang. Ia tidak menyimpulkan Jongin menunggunya semalaman dan berakhir kecewa karena ia tidak datang. Tidak, untuk apa Jongin menunggu seorang bajingan yang bahkan pria itu tidak begitu kenal?

( _tanpa dirinya ketahui, Jongin menunggunya, mencarinya dan merasa dibohongi oleh janji manis Sehun)_

 **me :** _Dua hari lagi. Kita bertemu di Starbucks, pusat kota Seoul. Jam 12_

Sehun melirik ke arah Vernon yang kini melemparkan tatapan aneh padanya. "Kenapa kau tersenyum lebar seperti itu? Apa seorang gadis mainanmu baru saja mengirimkan foto _nude_?" tebak Vernon. Kali ini, matanya berubah menjadi berbinar. "aku ingin lihat!"

Sehun menghela nafas. Terkadang, Vernon bisa menjadi seperti dirinya dan itu bukan sesuatu yang baik. Sehun berharap kalau Vernon bisa lebih dekat dengan Sebastian dan meneladani figur kakak mereka itu, seperti Sehun dulu. Namun, sayangnya Sebastian selalu sibuk sejak pria itu menginjaki usia legal. Ayah mereka mulai mempersiapkan Sebastian untuk menjadi penerus tahtanya. Sehingga, Vernon tumbuh bersama dengan dirinya. Seorang bajingan yang mengajarkan adiknya merokok ketika Vernon berumur 14 tahun.

Untungnya, Vernon adalah seorang pecundang yang kemudian berakhir menasehatinya akan bahaya merokok bagi kesehatan serta lingkungan selama dua jam lebih.

Sehun kembali memberikan jari tengahnya lalu menambahkan, "Nanti malam, temani aku ke Korea Selatan."

Vernon nyaris meloncat dari kursinya karena Sehun baru saja pulih dan bajingan ini sudah berani keluar dari rumah sakit lalu pergi ke Korea. Yang benar saja! Sehun menatapnya dengan wajah datar seolah ia tahu apa yang Vernon pikirkan. Mungkin, pria itu memang sedang menunggu penolakan darinya. "Kalau kau tidak mau ikut, aku bisa pergi sendiri," kata Sehun dengan entengnya. Lihat, bajingan ini benar-benar cari mati.

Vernon tahu kalau ia bertanya mengenai tujuan Sehun ke Korea. Pria itu tidak akan menjawabnya, kecuali ia setuju menemani bajingan itu. Vernon menghela nafas panjang. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan kakaknya yang baru saja pulih pergi sendirian. Ia tahu kalau Sehun membutuhkan bantuannya sekarang dan sebagai seorang adik ia akan selalu berdiri di belakang Sehun untuk mendukung segala keputusannya, sekalipun kadang ide gila Sehun dapat membahayakan dirinya.

"Aku ikut," jawab Vernon setengah menggeram. Ia benar-benar _hopeless_ sekarang.

Sehun menarik senyum di sudut bibirnya lalu melemaskan otot-otot tubuhnya yang sempat menegang. Kantuk mulai menyerang dirinya membuat ia memerosotkan bahunya pada ranjang rumah sakit yang terasa seperti rumah sekarang. " _Thanks, bro,"_ bisiknya sebelum ia memejamkan mata.

.

.

"Nay, _I think I have crush on Oh Sehun_ ,"

Malam ini, Nayeon menginap di tempatnya karena ia terlalu mabuk untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Mereka berakhir menonton CSI dengan kepala Nayeon bersandar pada bahunya lalu perlahan memeluknya erat. Jongin tidak keberatan karena, umm, mereka pernah berkencan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Hubungan mereka hanya bertahan selama sebulan karena Jongin lebih menyukai penis daripada vagina dan Nayeon selalu menginginkan sahabat gay.

 _"Good for you?"_

Jongin menggeram depresi. "Kau tidak mengerti, Nay. Dia itu pangeran dan terakhir kali aku cek di Google, tidak ada pangeran gay,"

"FYI, Sokovia adalah salah satu negara monarki yang melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis," Nayeon tidak sengaja memindahkan channel TV menjadi acara kartun. "tapi, aku pernah membaca artikel tentang ayah Sehun. Ada rumor yang beredar kalau pria itu pernah memukuli anaknya. Tapi, tentu saja, karena ia seorang raja rumor itu tidak pernah dibuktikan kebenarannya,"

Jongin menonton acara kartun itu dengan mata kosong. Mungkin saja, rumor itu bukanlah suatu rumor konyol yang dapat ditertawakan. Melainkan, satu fakta yang berusaha dikubur oleh keluarga kerajaan untuk melindungi reputasi mereka. Tingkah laku Sehun yang selama ini selalu menjadi sorotan seolah menjerit meminta perhatian pada kedua orangtuanya yang selama ini tidak pernah didapatkannya. Jongin memang bukan seorang psikolog. Namun, tanpa perlu menjadi seorang psikolog ia tahu kalau apa yang Sehun tunjukkan di publik bukanlah karakter pria itu sebenarnya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Aku bersumpah kalau aku akan membakar koleksi film Marvel-mu kalau kau memilih untuk menghindar dan menjauh darinya," ancam Nayeon terdengar serius dan tidak main-main.

Jongin nyaris melempar tubuh gadis itu ke lantai karena tidak ada satu pun orang yang hidup (atau bahkan mati) yang boleh menyentuh koleksinya. "Besok aku akan bertemu dengannya di Starbucks," kata Jongin.

Nayeon melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lurus ke arah Jongin. Hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Mata gadis itu membulat lalu seutas senyum tertarik di bibirnya lebar. "OMG, kau akan kencan dengan seorang pangeran besok?!"

Jongin menggeram. "Tidak, bukan kencan,"

Nayeon mengibaskan tangan. Janjian bertemu di Starbucks terdengar seperti kencan baginya. "Benarkah? Aku yakin hanya kau yang berpikir begitu,"

Jongin sadar bahwa ada sebagian dari dirinya yang berharap setelah mendengar perkataan konyol Nayeon. Namun, setiap ia memikirkan status sosial Sehun sebagai Pangeran Sokovia. Jongin merasa kalau semua itu hanyalah khayalannya. Ia tidak hidup di dalam dongeng Disney yang dapat menjanjikannya suatu _happy ending_. Ia hidup di dunia nyata yang selalu menawarkan janji palsu.

"Kau tahu, dua minggu lagi Sehun akan dikirim ke Irak. Jadi, sebelum kau menyesal nantinya. Pergunakan sisa waktunya itu dengan bijaksana. Singkirkan ego ataupun rasa cemasmu," Nayeon mengelus pipinya dengan lembut. Mengingatkan, Jongin akan ibunya yang entah ada dimana sekarang. "buat dirimu bahagia, Jongin. Kau pantas untuk merasakan itu,"

Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk mencium Nayeon kala itu. Sebelum, akhirnya ia sadar kalau ide konyol itu hanya akan menghancurkan suasana dan membuat situasi menjadi _awkward_. Jadi, Jongin memutuskan untuk menarik Nayeon ke dalam pelukannya tanpa bicara atau menjanjikan sesuatu yang sulit untuk dilakukan. Nayeon kembali bersandar padanya lalu mulai membuat komentar menggelikan tentang kartun anjing serta kucing yang memiliki satu badan. Gadis itu membuatnya terbahak keras semalaman. ("Serius, Jongin, apa tidak pernah terpikir olehmu? Aku selalu memikirkan bagaimana caranya mereka _poop._ Maksudku, mereka hanya punya satu badan yang menyatu. Jadi, bagaimana caranya?!)

Rasa _hungover_ yang mulai menyerangnya terasa begitu ringan untuk ia abaikan. Terima kasih pada Nayeon dan rasa ingin tahu gadis itu yang sangat besar.

("Hei, berhenti tertawa! Kalau kau tidak mau menjawabku, aku akan cari di Google!")

.

.

Sehun terbiasa dengan perbedaan waktu empat jam lebih awal di Seoul. Sedangkan, Vernon yang baru dua kali ini berkunjung ke Korea setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya perlu menyesuaikan diri dan memilih untuk tidur seharian di hotel mereka. (Ya, ayah mereka bekerjasama dengan pengusaha lokal dan mendirikan hotel bersama.)

Vernon bertanya siapa orang yang akan ditemuinya di Starbucks. Sehun menjawab kalau ia akan bertemu dengan seorang teman lama yang tentu saja adalah sebuah kebohongan. Jongin bukanlah teman lamanya. _Damn,_ bahkan ia tidak tahu apakah dirinya dan Jongin berteman atau tidak. Seperti dugaannya, Vernon menatapnya dengan curiga tapi tidak ingin mendesaknya untuk berkata jujur. Berbeda sekali dengan Sebastian serta ibunya yang selalu membuat Sehun mengakui segala macam rahasia yang dirinya sembunyikan dari mereka.

Sehun menyewa sepeda motor klasik di salah satu toko yang Kyungsoo rekomendasikan padanya. Hari ini ia tidak ingin menarik perhatian siapapun dengan motor atau mobil mewahnya. Ia menjadi warga biasa yang tidak perlu memikirkan kedamaian negaranya atau perang yang harus ia menangkan nantinya. Sehun naik ke atas motornya dan mulai memanaskan mesin. Ia memakai kaos v-neck berwarna hitam serta celana jeans biasa. Kali ini, ia tidak memakai kalungnya. Sehun memakai kacamata Raybean hitamnya sebelum ia mengendarai motor keluar dari _basement_ hotel.

Jalanan Kota Seoul jauh lebih lebar dan padat daripada di Sokovia. Jujur saja, ia tidak pernah menyukai suasana kota metropolitan yang menurutnya terlalu menyesakkan. Ia lebih suka suasana kota-kota di pelosok Eropa yang populasi penduduknya tidak begitu banyak dan kebanyakan penduduknya menggunakan sepeda sebagai transportasi utama. _Well,_ pada dasarnya segala macam _image party boy in town_ yang dirinya miliki hanyalah akting.

Sesungguhnya, Sehun adalah seorang _nerd_ yang menyukai Star Wars serta komik Marvel.

Namun, itu bukan berarti kalau ia tidak merokok, kecanduan minuman keras atau menghisap ganja. Ia melakukan ketiga hal itu dengan sangat mudah tanpa pertimbangan. Terkadang, ia menyesalinya dan juga membutuhkannya disaat yang bersamaan.

Inti dari semua ini, Sehun hanya berusaha menemukan suatu pelarian. Dari masalahnya, hidupnya, dan terutama ayahnya.

Tidak sampai setengah jam, ia memarkirkan motornya di depan Starbucks. Ia melihat Jongin yang duduk persis di samping etalase kafe. Ia mengamati wajah Jongin yang bersinar di bawah teriknya mentari. Senyum di bibir pria itu membuat Sehun merasa tenang. Ia tidak tahu mengapa dan ia juga tidak ingin mencari tahu. Sehun melangkah masuk ke dalam Starbucks. Ia segera memesan Signature Chocolate favoritnya. Jongin masih belum menyadari kehadirannya, bahkan sampai Sehun duduk di hadapannya. Pria itu sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sehun menebak kalau itu adalah urusan pekerjaan.

Ia mendengar kalau Kim Jongin adalah pria yang cukup populer di kota. Dengan kekayaan ayahnya serta reputasinya di dunia jurnalistik. Sehun yakin kalau Jongin akan dihormati oleh keluarganya jika suatu hari nanti ia membawa pria itu ke Soko- _wait, what?!_ Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan? _Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with my stupid brain?_ Sehun mulai mengutuki dirinya sendiri dan tanpa sengaja tertegun menatap lurus ke arah Jongin.

Ketika, Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dari ponsel dan matanya bertumbukan dengan Sehun. Kedua pria itu sama-sama terkejut dan tidak bisa menggerakkan mulut mereka untuk bicara. Mereka saling berpandangan selama dua menit sebelum akhirnya Sehun sadar kalau situasi ini benar-benar memalukan. Ia tidak pernah seburuk di depan patner ken- _wait, what?! sejak kapan ini menjadi kencan?!_ Sehun kembali mengutuki otaknya yang malang.

"Hei, kau sudah menunggu lama?" Sehun memilih untuk basa-basi sebagai pembuka obrolan. Gerak tubuhnya benar-benar canggung sampai Jongin perlu mengeraskan rahangnya agar tidak tertawa. _He's kind of cute like this,_ pikir Jongin.

"Tidak juga. Mungkin, sekitar tiga jam," jawab Jongin mencoba untuk bercanda.

Sejenak, Sehun berpikir kalau Jongin memang menunggunya selama tiga jam. Namun, setelah ia melihat bibir Jongin yang berkedut serta sorot matanya yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kekecewaan. Ia sadar kalau pria itu berbohong. "Seharusnya, aku tidak datang saja," balas Sehun dengan wajah serius.

Wajah Jongin berubah menjadi panik. Pria itu membuka mulutnya lalu menutupnya lagi karena takut kalau kata-katanya hanya akan memperparah situasi. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Sehun ternyata memanglah seorang bajingan. Matanya bergerak gusar serta ia mulai memainkan jarinya sendiri. Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi. Pangeran Sokovia itu tertawa keras sampai beberapa orang di sekitar mereka menoleh.

"Kita seri sekarang," ujar Sehun kemudian sambil menarik seringai.

Jongin terdiam sejenak. Sebelum, akhirnya ia memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. " _Oh my god, Sehun!_ Itu sama sekali tidak lucu, oke?" Sehun menyumpal telinganya dengan jari berpura-pura tidak mendengar Jongin. "lagipula, aku tahu kalau kau hanya aku bercanda! Aku tidak semudah itu termakan aktingmu,"

Jongin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Bibir pria itu mengerucut maju seperti bocah yang sedang merajuk pada ibunya. Sehun mencoba sangat keras untuk tidak tersenyum atau mencium bibir pria itu.

 _Fuck._ Terakhir kali ia cek, dirinya bukan gay. Ia tidak pernah tertarik dengan pria manapun sebelumnya. Namun, ada sesuatu di dalam diri Jongin yang menariknya lebih dalam dan semakin dalam.

"Oke, oke, aku minta maaf,"

"Kau bahkan tidak membelikanku Starbucks. Aku membayar Frappe ku sendiri,"

"Oke, oke, aku juga minta maaf untuk itu,"

Sehun mulai menggunakan _puppy eyes_ yang bisa dibilang adalah jurus ampuhnya. Sebastian dan Vernon setiap mereka memohon sesuatu pada ibu mereka. Biasanya, wajah tertindas ini selalu berhasil dan tidak jarang juga membuatnya berakhir dihukum oleh ayah. Jongin menyipitkan matanya lalu menggeleng. "Tatapan itu tidak berguna padaku. Kakakku selalu menggunakannya dan aku berakhir menendangnya. Tapi, karena aku sedang berbaik hati sekarang. Jadi, aku memaafkanmu," Sehun memutar mata yang kemudian mendapat respon tendangan kaki dari Jongin. "asal kau ikut denganku ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana?" tanya Sehun dengan cepat. Jika, dilihat dari seringai yang tertarik di bibir Jongin. Sehun mendapat firasat kalau Jongin akan menyiksanya setelah ini.

Mungkin, pria itu akan membunuhnya. Siapa yang tahu bukan? Bisa saja Jongin adalah seorang pembunuh berantai yang meng-

Jongin meninju pelan bahu Sehun membuat pria itu tersadar dari asumsi gilanya. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku bukan pembunuh berantai," gumam Jongin sambil memutar mata.

Oke, bukan pembunuh berantai. Tapi, apa mungkin Jongin adalah seorang _mind-reader?_

Kali ini, Jongin memukul kepalanya cukup keras. Sehun mengaduh kesakitannya, tapi tidak berniat untuk membalasnya. "Aku juga bukan seorang _mind-reader_. Kau hanya memiliki ekspresi wajah yang mudah ditebak saja. Idiot," kata Jongin lalu tersenyum kecil.

" _Well,_ kau bukan orang pertama yang menyebutku idiot," balas Sehun.

Jongin menganggukkan kepala tidak terkejut oleh perkataan Sehun itu. Ia yakin ibu Sehun atau Ratu Sokovia lah orang yang paling sering menyebutnya begitu. Jongin bangkit berdiri yang kemudian disusul oleh Sehun. Mereka berjalan keluar dari Starbucks dan Jongin tercenung di tempat begitu melihat Sehun menaiki motor antik yang terparkir persis di depan Starbucks. Sehun menoleh padanya seraya berkata, "Cepat naik!"

 _Fuck._ Kenapa Sehun terlihat sangat seksi di atas motornya? Pria itu tampak _bad-ass_ dengan kacamata hitam serta motor antiknya. Model Abercrombie saja, yang cukup sering ia lihat mondar-mandir studio majalahnya, tidak memberikan efek sedahsyat ini pada Jongin. Tanpa dirinya sadari, pipinya memerah hebat saat ia duduk di belakang Sehun. _Damn,_ benar kata Nayeon, ia selalu berubah menjadi seperti remaja perempuan setiap ia berdekatan dengan orang yang disukainya.

"Kalau boleh memeluk pinggangku kalau kau mau," gurau Sehun. Namun, dalam hatinya pria itu berharap kalau Jongin akan benar-benar memeluknya. Dengan erat.

Jongin menundukkan kepala hingga keningnya bertumbukan dengan punggung Sehun. Ia benar-benar akan membalas pria itu saat mereka sampai di _sana_. " _Shut up,_ Yang Mulia Oh Sehun!"

Sehun memutar mata lalu memanaskan mesin motornya. " _Okay, princess,"_

.

.

Sehun mulai merasakan firasat buruk ketika Jongin mengarahkannya ke pinggiran koto yang cukup jauh dari pusat Seoul. Mereka berhenti di depan rumah bergaya tradisional Jepang. Jongin menyebutkan namanya lewat intercom di samping pagar, kemudian selang beberapa menit seorang wanita muda seusia mereka membukakan pintu pagar rumah.

"Jangan tertipu oleh semua ini," bisik Jongin padanya. Ia masih tidak mengerti apa maksud dari peringatan Jongin. Mungkin, saat mereka masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia akan menemukan jawaban yang diinginkannya.

Jongin sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam rumah ( _"that bitch," bisik Sehun pada dirinya sendiri)_. Wanita itu menutup pintu pagar lalu berjalan menghampirinya. Sehun memarkirkan motornya di dalam garasi yang cukup luas. "Mari saya antar, Yang Mulia," tawar wanita itu dengan sopan. Wanita itu membungkuk hormat padanya dan tidak berani membuat kontak mata dengannya.

"Ya, tentu saja," Sehun membalas tawarannya dengan canggung. Sampai detik ini, sesungguhnya Sehun tidak pernah terbiasa diperlakukan sebagai pangeran. Jika, keluarga kerajaan lainnya menyukai rasa hormat serta tunduk dari warga biasa seperti ini. Sehun malah merasa perlakuan mereka ini adalah suatu wujud rasa takut mereka pada keluarga kerajaan. Dan perasaan ditakuti oleh seseorang itu bukan satu perasaan yang dapat memuaskan egonya. _Fuck,_ ia bukan tipe bajingan seperti itu.

Wanita itu menuntunnya masuk ke dalam rumah melewati lorong serta ruangan kosong. Sehun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling rumah yang dindingnya dihias oleh beberapa figura foto yang mengabadikan keluarga Kim. Sesaat, ia tertegun menatap satu bingkai yang menampilkan foto masa kecil Jongin dan.. Joonmyon?

"Sejak kecil, Tuan Muda Joonmyun dan Jongin dibawa oleh ayah mereka untuk berlatih di sini. Joonmyun tidak begitu tertarik, begitupun dengan Jongin. Namun, lama-lama Tuan Jongin menjadi sangat tertarik dengan Krav Maga," jelas wanita itu yang kini berdiri tidak jauh darinya, ikut memandangi figura foto di dinding.

Sehun menganggukkan kepala. Ayah Jongin adalah seorang kapten pada saat Korea masih berperang melawan Jepang. Setelah perang berakhir, pria itu membangun perusahaan persenjataan dengan harapan ia dapat membantu melindungi Korea tanpa harus menggunakan tenaganya. Bagaimanapun juga, pria itu sudah tua dan renta. Ia tidak mungkin berperang lagi dan meninggalkan istri serta kedua anaknya.

"Ayo, saya antar ke halaman belakang, Yang Mulia. Tuan Jongin pasti sudah memulai latihan Krav Maga-nya," wanita itu berjalan kembali di hadapannya. Sehun melirik ke arah foto yang membingkai senyum Jongin kecil itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia juga ikut tersenyum.

Namun, senyum itu segera mengendur begitu ia menyadari kalau Krav Maga adalah seni bela diri yang dipakai oleh tentara Israel.

.

.

Sehun menonton Jongin bertarung melawan seorang pria paruh baya dengan tubuh dua kali lebih besar dari Sehun ataupun Jongin.

Mata Jongin ditutup oleh kain hitam, menunggu serangan dari pria itu dengan waspada. Ketika, pria itu menggerakkan kakinya untuk menyerang kaki Jongin. Jongin melompat, memutar tubuhnya lalu menendang perut pria itu dengan kaki kirinya. Setiap gerakan pria itu sangat cepat, bahkan mungkin lebih cepat daripada ninja. Mungkin, inilah mengapa Krav Maga adalah salah satu seni beladiri yang digunakan untuk membentuk tentara perang yang sempurna.

Setiap serangan yang diberikan oleh pria itu padanya dapat Jongin hindari dengan mudah. Hingga, saat latihan berakhir dan Jongin membuka penutup matanya. Sehun hanya bisa bertepuk tangan di pinggir pekarangan rumah. Jongin berjalan menghampirinya dan sebelum pria itu membuka mulut. Sehun langsung berkata, "Tidak, aku tidak akan bisa menguasai Krav Maga dalam waktu satu hari."

"Aku tahu, oke? Selain itu, kau juga baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit jadi mungkin lain kali aku akan mengajarimu," jelas Jongin membuat Sehun merasa jauh lebih lega. "aku mengajakmu ke sini untuk latihan menembak,"

Jongin menyeringai padanya. Mungkin, ia berpikir kalau Sehun juga payah dalam urusan menembak target. Sehun menahan seringai di bibirnya sambil memasang wajah panik yang tentu saja hanyalah akting.

Ia memang sangat payah dalam hal bela diri. Namun, bukan berarti kalau ia tidak bisa menembak seperti tentara lainnya. Sejak kecil, ayahnya selalu memberikan pilihan olahraga yang ingin ditekuni kepada ketiga anaknya. Sebastian memilih untuk menguasai bela diri. Vernon memilih untuk memanah. Sementara, dirinya adalah menembak. _Fuck,_ itu bahkan bukan olahraga. Namun, untuk pertama kalinya, ayahnya terlihat bangga saat ia menyebutkan pilihannya itu.

Sehun dilatih oleh penembak terbaik di Sokovia. Sama seperti Jongin yang menggunakan instingnya dalam Krav Maga, Sehun juga melakukan tipe latihan yang sama. Ia sering kali meminta gurunya untuk menutup matanya saat ia akan menembak. Setelah, dua tahun menajamkan serta memercayai instingnya. Sehun dapat menembak targetnya meski dalam gelap. Ia bahkan tidak memerlukan matanya lagi untuk menembak seseorang atau menghindar dari peluru lawan. Insting serta rasa percaya kepada kemampuannya sendiri adalah dua hal yang diandalkannya setiap ia memegang erat pistol maupun senapan.

Jongin membawanya ke dalam satu tempat yang menyerupai rumah kaca. Bedanya, kaca bukanlah bagian utama yang melapisi tempat itu. Di dalam ruangan, Sehun melihat ada berbagai jenis pistol, senapan berlaras panjang maupun pendek. Ia berbalik menghadap Jongin yang tengah menyerahkan sebuah pistol berukuran biasa padanya. "Ada lima peluru di dalam pistol ini yang artinya aku memberikanmu lima kesempatan untuk menembak," jelas Jongin.

Setelah itu, ia berjalan ke seberang ruangan dan menekan salah satu dari empat tombol di tembok. Suara mesin yang berjalan terdengar dari depan Sehun. Ada empat papan berbentuk manusia di depannya. Keempat papan itu bergerak dari lambat menjadi cepat. Sehun tahu kalau Jongin sedang mengetes kemampuannya. Dengan seringai, Sehun mensejajarkan arah pandangnya dengan pistol yang ditujukan pada target pertamanya. Ia menarik nafas lalu melepaskannya saat ia menekan pelatuk pistol. Peluru pertamanya menembus kening manusia papan itu dan juga menembus papan kedua serta ketiga.

Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin yang kini menatapnya dengan kagum bercampur tidak percaya. Sehun mengangkat bahunya berusaha keras untuk menahan senyum arogan tertarik di bibirnya. "Seperti perhitunganku. Atau mungkin, aku sedang beruntung saja," ujanya lalu menembakkan peluru keduanya mengenai papan keempat. _Damn,_ ia bahkan tidak menoleh ke depan sama sekali. "dan mungkin aku memang pria yang sangat beruntung,"

" _You son of a bitch!_ " tukas Jongin lalu terkekeh geli. Jujur saja, ia benar-benar terkejut dengan kemampuan menembak Sehun yang bahkan jauh lebih profesional dari dirinya.

Sehun menaikkan satu jari dan menaruh pada bibirnya. Ia meminta Jongin diam karena ini adalah momen terakhirnya. Ia menembakkan peluru ketiganya ke arah papan terakhir itu dan seperti biasanya ia tidak pernah meleset. "Aku masih punya dua peluru lagi,"

Jongin membungkam mulut pria yang mulai arogan itu dengan miliknya. Bibir mereka bergerak saling melumat satu sama lain. Satu tangan Jongin berada pada leher Sehun, menekannya, untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sehun sadar kalau Jongin bukanlah orang pertama yang pernah diciumnya. Ini jelas bukan ciuman pertamanya. Namun, Kim Jongin membuatnya seperti remaja laki-laki berusia 14 tahun yang ingin menelusuri dimana batasnya serta tidak ingin berhenti melakukan _ini_. Dia bisa melakukan ini sampai besok kalau Jongin mengizinkannya atau mereka tidak kehabisan nafas.

Ketika, Jongin melepaskan ciuman mereka. Sehun dapat melihat suatu ketakutan tersorot jelas dari mata pria itu. Jongin kemudian mengalihkan wajahnya tidak ingin Sehun melihat apa yang selama ini disembunyikannya. Namun, sayangnya ia terlambat. Sehun menangkup kedua pipinya membuat mata mereka kembali bertemu. " _Everything is gonna be okay,"_ Sehun mengusap setetes air mata yang jatuh dari mata Jongin. _"we are gonna be okay,"_

Meskipun, sulit untuk dirinya percayai. Jongin mencoba untuk tetap percaya.

Ia akan memegang teguh kepercayaannya kalau Sehun akan kembali. Mereka bisa melewati perang itu dengan mudah. Tidak akan ada yang terluka. _Sehun akan kembali padanya._

" _I think I.. like you,"_ bisik Jongin cukup keras untuk didengar Sehun. _Fuck,_ Nayeon akan sangat bangga pada dirinya setelah ini.

Sehun tersenyum lebar lalu mengecup keningnya dengan lembut. "Aku juga,"

.

 _._

Sehun duduk di seberang pria paruh baya yang mengingatkan dirinya pada aktor yang bermain di film James Bond. Sementara itu, Jongin dan wanita yang tadi menyambut mereka sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

Merasa dirinya tidak bisa tertegun menatap pria itu terus-menerus, Sehun mengambil inisiatif untuk mengulurkan tangannya pada pria itu. "Oh Sehun," ucapnya.

Pria itu terdiam sejenak, melirik ke arahnya dengan satu tatapan yang sulit dirinya jelaskan, lalu akhirnya ia menjabat tangan Sehun. "Aku tahu, Yang Mulia. Senang bertemu denganmu. Panggil saja aku Liam,"

"Atau Sergeant Liam Bond," celetuk Jongin dengan menirukan aksen british James Bond.

Wanita yang berdiri di belakang Jongin mengulum senyum, menahan tawa yang berada di ujung bibirnya. Setelah itu, ia menaruh beberapa jenis makanan dari nampannya dan kembali ke dapur. "Jangan dengarkan bocah itu. Pangkatku memang sersan, tapi nama belakangku bukan Bond," tukas Liam seraya melemparkan delikan tajam pada muridnya.

Jongin mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun, lantas pura-pura berbisik di samping telinganya. "Kau lihat wajahnya, kan? Dia pasti adalah kembaran James Bond,"

Sehun tidak bisa menahan tawanya lebih lama lagi. Ia menghadap ke arah Jongin lalu mencubit hidung pria itu. "Berhenti mem- _bully_ Liam sebelum ia mengadukanmu pada MI6,"

"Terima kasih, Yang- hei, kau sama saja dengannya!" teriak Liam frustasi begitu ia menyadari kalau Sehun tidak sepenuhnya berpihak padanya.

Sehun dan Jongin terbahak keras. Mereka tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan ini begitu saja. Kapan lagi mereka bisa menindas seorang tentara berpangkat sersan yang kebetulan memiliki wajah serupa dengan James Bond? Sehun percaya kesempatan ini tidak akan datang dua kali. Mengingat, mungkin ini juga pertemuan pertama dan terakhirnya dengan Liam.

Makan malam mereka lewati dengan memperolok wajah Liam, Sehun yang tidak berhenti meremas paha Jongin dan Jongin yang memerah karena tangan Sehun semakin dekat dengan penisnya. Wanita cantik yang bernama Jiyeon itu ikut makan malam bersama mereka dan duduk di samping Liam. Jiyeon tidak banyak bicara, tapi wanita itu selalu menjadi orang pertama yang menutup mulut, meredam tawanya setiap Liam menjadi target _bully_ malam ini.

"Jadi, kau akan dikirim ke Irak dua minggu lagi," kata Liam. Akhirnya, ia bisa mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang selama ini berada di pikirannya begitu ia melihat Sehun. "apa kau sudah menyusun strategi untuk misi penyelamatan itu? Irak adalah medan perang yang mematikan,"

Sehun tahu kalau Liam tidak bermaksud untuk balas dendam dengan pertanyaan yang cukup membebaninya. Ia tahu kalau pria itu hanya penasaran seperti publik yang tidak berhenti mempertanyakan kemampuannya dalam menyelesaikan misi penyelamatan ini. Sehun sadar kalau bukan hanya nama keluarga kerajaan saja yang dipertaruhkannya, melainkan juga nyawa para tentara yang mengikutinya serta tahanan yang mengharapkan keselamatan darinya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Sehun merasa ia sedang menghadapi jalan buntu. Ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain untuk melarikan diri, selain pergi ke Irak dan membawa pulang anggota tim serta warganya yang menjadi tahanan itu dalam keadaan selamat, yang tentu saja terdengar sangat mudah. Namun, pada kenyataannya.. tentu tidak semudah itu.

Jongin menggenggam tangannya, meremasnya beberapa kali seolah ia tahu apa yang dirinya cemaskan sekarang. Sehun menarik nafas panjang lalu menjawab pertanyaan Liam dengan kepala terangkat, "Ya, aku memang dipilih untuk menjadi kapten dalam misi ini. Sebelum, dikirim ke Irak bersama dengan tentaranya lain. Aku akan mendapat pelatihan di US Army selama seminggu. Jadi, mungkin besok aku akan kembali ke Sokovia."

Kata-kata terakhir itu Sehun tujukan untuk Jongin. Liam menatap keduanya dengan tatapan iba, begitupun dengan Jiyeon. Sehun tidak berani menoleh ke arah Jongin dan melihat kekecewaan terpantul jelas dari matanya. Kali ini, dirinyalah yang meremas tangan Jongin. Seolah ia berkata pada pria itu kalau mereka bisa melewati semua ini. _Mereka pasti bisa._

.

.

Jongin mengajak Sehun ke kamarnya setelah makan malam selesai.

Pria itu masih menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang cukup luas untuk ukuran kamar. Jongin menyalakan lampu kamar lalu menutup pintu. "Aku selalu bersembunyi di sini setiap aku merasa kalau ayahku ingin mengubah diriku menjadi orang lain, menjadi seorang tentara yang hanya menuruti setiap misinya dan mengabaikan perasaannya," Jongin melepaskan genggamannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dan berhenti tidak jauh dari Sehun.

"Itu terdengar seperti pembunuh daripada tentara," tukas Sehun. Matanya terpaku pada Jongin yang kini membuka kaosnya.

Jongin melemparkan kaosnya ke atas ranjang queensize. Ia kemudian membuka retsleting celananya, masih membelakangi Sehun yang semakin sulit menahan libidonya. "Sayangnya, dia tidak berpikir begitu. Mungkin, karena Joonmyun memutuskan untuk meneruskan perusahaan dan pilihan terakhirnya jatuh padaku. Ia-" Jongin menurunkan celana jeansnya. Kalimatnya terputus sampai di situ. Sekarang, barulah ia berbalik menghadap Sehun yang hanya bisa terdiam mengamatinya. " _Let's take a bath togather_ ,"

Sehun tidak bisa menolaknya. _Jongin is fucking beautiful and there is no way he can reject him._ "Aku akan menunggu di kamar mandi," kata Jongin sebelum pria itu meninggalkannya.

Sehun membeku di tempatnya. Matanya bergerak dengan gusar berusaha mencari jalan terbaik untuk menghadapi situasi ini. Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk melarikan diri karena ia tidak ingin melukai Jongin sebelum mereka jatuh semakin jauh ke dalam entah hubungan apa yang mereka miliki sekarang. Sehun atau Jongin sendiri pun sadar kalau tidak ada masa depan bagi mereka. Sokovia tidak mungkin memiliki pangeran gay dan mungkin saja Sehun tidak akan pulang dengan selamat setelah perang itu berakhir. Tidak ada yang tahu, bukan? Masa depan adalah suatu misteri yang sampai detik ini tidak dapat mereka prediksi.

Sehun membuka kaos serta celananya. Ia sengaja tidak melepaskan boxernya seperti Jongin. Pintu kamar mandi dibiarkan terbuka, sehingga Sehun dapat melihat dengan mudah apa yang Jongin lakukan di dalam sana. Pria itu sedang berendam di dalam bath-tub dengan posisi membelakangi Sehun. Jika, dilihat dari tempatnya berdiri Jongin tampak seperti sedang memeluk kedua kakinya. Sehun melangkah masuk lalu bertanya, " _Do you mind?"_

Kini, ia berdiri menghadap Jongin dan tahu betul akan maksud dari permohonan izinnya. Jongin memejamkan matanya. Sehun segera menurunkan boxernya lalu masuk ke dalam bath-tub, duduk berseberangan dengan Jongin. "Buka matamu," titah Sehun. Suaranya terdengar lembut, sehingga Jongin tidak keberatan jika harus melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya setiap hari.

Mereka saling bertatapan sekarang. Sehun mencoba menerawang kisah hidup Jongin lewat matanya. Ketika, Jongin tersenyum lemah mencoba untuk tetap tegar di hadapannya. Sehun sadar kalau sesunguhnya mereka tidak berbeda jauh. "Aku ingin menyentuhmu melewati batas ini," _tapi, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan kenangan manis dan kemudian esok harinya pergi meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini._

Kalimat itu tentu saja tidak terucap di bibirnya. Namun, Jongin tahu dan mungkin itulah yang membuatnya begitu depresi sekarang. Ia ingin menyerahkan seluruh yang ia punya pada Sehun. Namun, dilain sisi ia sadar kalau Sehun tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya dan ia tidak ingin terluka hanya karena perasaannya terhadap seorang pangeran.

"Setelah semua ini berakhir," Jongin menarik nafas panjang. _He can do it. Ia pasti bisa._ "kau boleh menyentuhku dimanapun kau mau. Tapi, satu permohonanku. Tolong jangan ucapkan selamat tinggal karena kau tidak akan meningalkanku. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi,"

Sehun tidak bisa menahan berbagai macam gejolak serta perasaan yang menggebu-gebu di dalam dirinya. Ia memegang pinggiran bath-tub, mendekatkan dirinya pada Jongin lalu mengecup keningnya. Jongin hanya memejamkam matanya berharap apa yang mereka miliki sekarang bukanlah suatu ilusi selintas saja, melainkan kenyataan yang pernah dialaminya dan dirasakannya. "Setelah semua ini, bibirmu hanya milikku seorang," bisik Sehun.

Dan Jongin membuat janji pada dirinya sendiri kalau bukan hanya bibirnya saja yang akan menjadi milik Sehun seorang.

Melainkan, seluruh dirinya.

 _Yours._

 _._

 _._

rin's note : awalnya aku mau bikin smutt di chapter ini tapi karena bulan puasa jadi nggak jadi.

anyways, scene bathtub itu bener-bener frustasi menurutku.. secara fisik mereka udah siap untuk begituan dan dekettt banget, mereka kayak selangkah lagi gitu.. tapi pikiran sama hati mereka saling menahan karena klo mereka yadongan malam itu dijamin semuanya bakal jadi makin sulit dan sakit buat mereka nantinya

but, tenang aja mereka nggak akan terpisah lama kok HEHEHEHE

anywyas, ini awal kambekku setelah ini aku apdet savage


	3. Chapter 3

**Yang Mulia Oh :** _see you soon, my love_

 **Yang Mulia Oh :** _i always love you_

 **Yang Mulia Oh :** _please wait for me_

* * *

Ia menoleh ke belakang, mengamati deretan wartawan dari berbagai macam negara yang mendokumentasikan momen ini atau menyiarkannya secara langsung ke seluruh dunia. Mereka mungkin mengenal Oh Sehun sebagai pangeran _cassanova_ yang memiliki gaya hidup liar dengan reputasi buruk di kalangan keluarga kerajaan lainnya. Namun, bagi dirinya pangeran kedua dari Sokovia itu adalah seorang pahlawan yang bukan hanya menyelamatkan dirinya, melainkan keluarga kerajaan di mata dunia.

"Jangan menangis, _bro,_ " bisik Sehun dari sampingnya.

Ia menoleh ke arah kakaknya yang terlihat begitu tenang seolah besok mereka akan bertemu lagi. Vernon menyunggingkan senyum lemah. Matanya menerawang ke arah kakak pertamanya yang sedang mengobrol bersama pilot pribadi kerajaan serta ayah mereka yang tampak berbeda. Lihat, bahkan Raja Sokovia yang terkenal amat membenci putra keduanya (menurut media) terlihat tidak siap menghadapi kepergian anaknya.

"Aku serius. Jangan menangis. Seb sudah menangis tadi, sekalipun dia menyangkalnya mati-matian. Selain itu, _eomma_ juga menangis sejak kemarin malam-"

Kata-kata Sehun terputus saat Vernon memeluk dirinya erat. Pria itu tertegun kaget karena meskipun Vernon adalah _baby_ di keluarganya, bajingan kecil itu tidak pernah mau diperlakukan seperti bayi terkecil di keluarga mereka. Sehingga, seiring bocah itu beranjak dewasa. Ia tidak pernah lagi memeluk Sehun atau Sebastian seperti ini. Sehun membalas pelukan adiknya. Tiba-tiba saja, rasa takut itu kembali datang menyerang dirinya. Menggoyahkan kepercayaan yang ditanamkannya kalau pasti ia akan kembali dan ini bukan terakhir kalinya ia bertemu keluarganya.

Ketika, Vernon melepaskan pelukannya. Sehun berusaha mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi serta menahan air mata yang berada di pelupuk matanya. Ia mencoba untuk tegar, sekalipun separuh dari dirinya perlahan-lahan runtuh di dalam sana. Ibunya yang berdiri di samping beberapa orang kepercayaan kerajaan tidak berhenti menangis dengan kepala tertunduk. Sebastian berjalan ke arahnya, berusaha untuk terlihat tenang. Namun, begitu matanya bertemu dengan Sehun. Pria yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Raja Sokovia itu kembali kehilangan kendali atas emosinya.

"Seb, _please,_ jangan menangis lagi," mohon Sehun. Ia mencoba untuk terdengar seperti memperolok kakaknya, tapi sayangnya ia gagal.

Sebastian mengangguk lalu menundukkan kepala untuk menghapus air matanya. Sementara itu, ayah mereka datang menghampiri Sehun dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam bertahun-tahun ini, pria itu terlihat benar-benar peduli pada dirinya. Sehun melihat suatu kecemasan serta kesedihan tersorot jelas dari matanya. Pria itu memang tidak bicara karena ia tidak pandai dalam mengutarakan perasaannya. Namun, matanya bicara lebih banyak daripada mulutnya. Tanpa peduli pada ratusan wartawan yang menyorot mereka sekarang ini, Sehun memeluk ayahnya untuk terakhir kali.

Lalu, ia menangis terisak di dalam dekapan ayahnya. Melepaskan seluruh pertahanannya untuk sesaat saja sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan semua yang dicintainya di sini. Sehun merasa dirinya kembali terlempar ke masa-masa dimana ia pernah menganggap ayahnya sebagai pahlawan yang selalu ada untuk mengusir mimpi-mimpi buruknya. Siapa yang menyangka kalau tiba saatnya bagi dia untuk menjadi seorang pahlawan dan mengusir _mimpi buruk_ orang lain?

 _"папа горжусь тобой,"_ bisik ayahnya untuk terakhir kali sebelum ia melepaskan pelukannya. ("Ayah bangga padamu,")

Sehun menghapus air matanya lalu menatap ke arah Sebastian sebagai tanda kalau ia siap. Setelah itu, Sebastian bicara dalam bahasa Sokovia memberitahu pada pilot kerajaan bahwa Pangeran Sehun telah siap untuk pergi. Kedua orang pilot itu mengangkat topinya pada Sehun, sebagai bentuk penghormatan serta simbol bahwa pangeran itu bisa memercayai mereka, yang merupakan suatu tradisi yang biasanya rakyat lakukan pada keluarga kerajaan yang menurut mereka layak untuk dihargai. Sehun membalas tindakan mereka dengan senyuman tulus. Karena akhirnya ia merasa layak untuk dihargai oleh rakyatnya.

Sebelum, Sehun melangkah mengikuti dua orang pilot itu masuk ke dalam pesawat. Ia mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dari dalam saku jasnya lalu memberikan surat itu pada Vernon. Seperti bisa membaca pikiran kakaknya, Vernon mengangguk dan itu adalah janji terakhir sebelum Sehun pergi.

Untuk mengantarkan surat terakhir pria itu pada Kim Jongin.

.

.

Jongin menutup dirinya sejak kepergian Sehun. Ia menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaan serta kegiatan-kegiatan yang belum pernah dicobanya. Semula, Joonmyun berpikir kalau itu adalah hal yang bagus. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu matanya terbuka dan ia dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau Jongin tersiksa–adiknya itu sama sekali tidak bahagia.

Joonmyun mencoba mencari tahu mengapa. Ia sudah menanyakan beberapa sahabat Jongin, terutama Nayeon. Namun, tidak ada yang tahu atau ia yakin Nayeon pura-pura tidak tahu. Hanya satu hal yang Joonmyun ketahui pasti kalau apapun masalah yang mengganggu adiknya itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan pangeran dari Sokovia. Karena setiap liputan mengenai kepergian pangeran tersebut serta pelatihannya di US Army disiarkan di televisi. Jongin langsung mengganti saluran dengan wajah marah dan kadang sedih.

Hingga, suatu hari sekitar dua minggu setelah kepergian Pangeran Sokovia itu dan menurut Jongin adalah masa-masa penyiksaan bagi batin serta pikirannya. Sepucuk surat dengan stampel kerajaan datang dan ditaruh di atas meja kantornya. Nayeon tersenyum lemah dan ia yakin kalau gadis itulah yang mengantarkan surat itu sampai berada di atas mejanya. Jongin segera membuka surat itu dan duduk di bangkunya menghadap ke arah jendela. Ia tidak ingin ada satu pun pegawainya melihat ia menangis di pagi hari yang cerah ini.

" _Dear, Jongin.."_ baca Jongin memulai penyiksaan terakhirnya ini.

* * *

 _Dear Jongin.._

 _Asal kau tahu saja, seperti ayahku.. aku tidak begitu pandai mengutarakan perasaanku apalagi lewat surat seperti ini. Well, aku tahu caraku super kuno karena aku bisa saja mengirimkan email padamu atau mungkin kita masih bisa berkomunikasi selama pelatihanku di Amerika._

 _Ya, mungkin aku bisa melakukan itu. Karena jujur saja aku akan sangat merindukan. Mungkin, ini akan kedengarannya gila karena kita baru saja bertemu dan bahkan kita tidak terikat hubungan apapun. Damn, kita bahkan belum berhubungan seks lol tapi Kim Jongin.. i fucking need you. Tanpa kau sadari atau diriku pun sendiri, kau sudah menjadi satu bagian dalam hidupku. Kau memang bukan keluargaku. Kau juga bukan temanku. Tapi, kau adalah sesuatu yang lain.. sesuatu yang membuatku dapat berdiri tegak pagi ini menghadapi ketakutan terbesarku._

 _Jadi, kembali ke alasan mengapa aku tidak ingin mengirimkanmu email.. karena, well, selama hidupku aku selalu menjadi pangeran egois yang bertindak seenak dirinya serta hanya membawa dampak negatif bagi orang-orang di sekitarku. Jadi, untuk pertama kali serta terakhir kalinya aku tidak ingin menjadi egois, Jongin. Aku ingin membebaskanmu. Aku ingin kau melupakanku. Karena mungkin saja aku tidak akan kembali lagi, my love. Atau seandainya aku kembali, aku tidak akan menjadi Sehun yang pernah kau cintai dulu._

 _Aku tidak ingin kau menderita karenaku. Aku ingin bahagia. Aku tidak ingin egois. Karena itu adalah intinya dari mencintai seseorang, bukan? Aku mencintaimu. Aku menginginkanmu bahagia. Jadi, kumohon lupakan aku._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Yang Mulia Oh (haha aku tahu kalau kau masih menggunakan nama ini untuk kontak teleponku)_

* * *

Jongin merasa marah. Ia tidak marah pada Sehun atau keluarga kerajaan yang dengan teganya mengirimkan pangeran mereka ke medan perang. Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak menaruh dendam pada mereka. Jongin hanya merasa marah pada takdir yang seolah mempermainkan mereka. Untuk apa mereka bertemu kalau pada akhirnya mereka berpisah? Untuk apa mereka saling mencintai kalau pada akhirnya mereka saling melupakan? Ini sangat tidak adil bagi Jongin ataupun Sehun. Mereka pantas untuk bahagia bersama.

Jongin menghapus air matanya lalu bangkit berdiri. Mungkin, dirinya memang gila atau ia sangat mencintai Sehun dan ingin memperjuangkan hubungan mereka. Namun, terlepas dari semua itu mungkin memang inilah saatnya ia menjadi anak yang baik dan menuruti keinginan ayahnya sebelum semuanya terlambat dan ia berakhir menyesal.

Nayeon terlihat cemas, tapi gadis itu memilih untuk diam sebagai tanda kalau ia menghormati privasi Jongin. "Aku akan mengunjungi ayahku mungkin aku akan kembali sore nanti," Nayeon menganggukkan kepala. Gadis itu mengecek jadwal Jongin hari ini dan untungnya pria itu tidak memiliki jadwal penting.

Sebelum, Jongin berjalan pergi meninggalkannya. Pria itu menyentuh bahu sahabatnya membuat Nayeon membeku di tempat. Ini bukan pertanda yang bagus karena sekalipun mereka bersahabat cukup lama Jongin tidak pernah bertindak seperti ini di kantor. Mereka selalu membatasi hubungan persahabatan mereka selama mereka masih berada di kantor. "Aku sangat memercayaimu. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku. Jika, suatu hari nanti aku tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Aku memercayakan posisiku ini untukmu selama aku pergi," kata Jongin tidak main-main dengan perkataannya.

Setelah itu, Jongin melangkah pergi meninggalkan Nayeon yang hanya bisa terdiam menatap kepergiannya. Ia yakin kalau perkataan Jongin itu adalah sebuah salam perpisahan. Karena Kim Jongin yang dikenalnya tidak akan pernah menyerah pada kariernya yang ia rintis dengan penuh perjuangan, kecuali pria itu benar-benar sudah lelah dan ingin berhenti untuk selamanya.

Mungkin, ini adalah masa pensiun Jongin yang datang terlalu dini. Sebagai seorang sahabat, Nayeon hanya bisa mendukung setiap keputusan sahabatnya. Selain itu, jika ia boleh berpendapat pekerjaan ini memang semakin lama semakin menyiksa Jongin karena terlalu menyita waktu luang pria itu. Nayeon dapat melihat kalau semakin hari, bahkan sebelum Jongin bertemu dengan Sehun, sahabatnya itu semakin kewalahan untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri. Beberapa kali Jongin masuk rumah sakit karena kelelahan mengejar _deadline_ serta memuaskan klien mereka.

Nayeon bersandar pada bangkunya. Mungkin, memang inilah jalan terbaik bagi Jongin.

.

.

Sehun memiliki waktu seminggu lagi sebelum ia dikirim ke Irak.

Selama seminggu ini, ia dilatih bersama tentara lainnya untuk menjadi tentara yang siap untuk berperang dan kalau keberuntungan berpihak padanya, mungkin ia bisa memenangkan perang itu. Sehun tidur di matras keras yang selimutnya sebulan sekali baru dicuci. Ia sama sekali tidak diperlakukan sebagai pangeran di sini dan jujur saja ia sangat menyukainya. Di sini, ia diperlakukan seperti tentara lainnya. Ia mendapat pelatihan serta hukuman yang sama. Namun, meski begitu tetap saja ada beberapa tentara yang membenci serta iri padanya.

"Kolonel Phillips," Sehun serta seorang tentara bernama Edward–ia yakin itu bukan nama aslinya karena pria itu berwajah _sangat_ oriental–di sampingnya memberi hormat dengan bersamaan.

Pria dengan jabatan kolonel yang melatih mereka selama seminggu ini berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan kali ini?" tanyanya dengan suara lantang mengalahkan suara hujan di luar sana.

Sehun melirik Edward yang hanya terdiam menatap atasan mereka itu. Oke, bajingan itu tidak mengakui kesalahannya. Sehun menatap lurus ke arah Kolonel Phillips dengan mulut mengatup rapat. Jika, bajingan itu tidak mau mengaku. Maka, ia pun akan diam saja, sekalipun rahangnya mulai mati rasa sekarang. "Tidak ada yang mau mengaku, huh? Bagus! Sangat bagus," pria itu terlihat seperti akan tertawa. Ia melirik salah satu rekannya lalu mengangguk. "20 kali putaran dimulai dari sekarang!" perintahnya.

" _Yes, Sir,"_ teriak mereka bersamaan.

Sehun dan Edward keluar dari barak tentara–tempat mereka tinggal–berlari menembus hujan deras. Awalnya, mereka berlari beriringan hingga tiba-tiba saja Edward berlari lebih cepat dari Sehun mengitari lapangan tempat mereka biasa berlari pagi bersama tentara lainnya. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang berusaha Edward buktikan padanya. Dari tentara lainnya yang pernah mencari masalahnya, Edward adalah satu-satunya orang yang membencinya dengan alasan personal. Sehun mengejar Edward yang berada tidak begitu jauh di depannya.

"Kenapa kau sangat membenciku?" tanya Sehun saat mereka kembali berlari beriringan.

Ini adalah putaran ke sepuluh mereka dan kondisi tubuh mereka mulai melemah. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka baru menyelesaikan pelatihan fisik mereka beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum hujan turun. Seharusnya, ini adalah waktu istirahat mereka. Namun, terima kasih pada Edward yang menyulut emosinya hingga mereka _kembali_ saling menyerang. Dan jika dirinya boleh membela diri, Edward adalah orang pertama yang meninju wajahnya.

"Aku tidak membencimu," suara Edward nyaris teredam hujan. "aku hanya tidak menyukaimu saja." lalu pria itu berlari kembali mendahuluinya.

Jawaban bajingan itu sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Sehun memutuskan untuk mengejar Edward kali ini karena ia tidak ingin menghabiskan sisa tenaganya untuk bajingan itu. Dan benar saja, sebelum Edward mencapai putaran ke dua puluhnya pria itu sudah tumbang jatuh di tengah derasnya hujan. Kolonel Phillips yang sedaritadi memperhatikan mereka dari jendela sudah bersiap untuk menyuruh tentara lainnya untuk menolong Edward. Namun, begitu ia melihat Sehun yang baru saja menyelesaikan putara ke dua puluhnya mengalungkan satu tangan Edward pada lehernya dan menopang tubuh pria itu masuk ke dalam barak. Pria itu tersenyum puas. Mungkin, Oh Sehun bisa menjadi kapten yang tepat untuk misi penyelamatan kali ini.

Keesokan harinya, Sehun bangun sekitar pukul 4 lewat beberapa menit. Di dalam kamarnya ada enam ranjang berderet dan kebanyakan dari mereka masih tertidur lelap. Salah seorang tentara yang bisa dibilang adalah temannya–Scott–menaruh buku yang semula dibaca olehnya lalu tersenyum ke arah Sehun. "Hei, _man,_ Phillips bilang kalau kau tidak usah mengikuti pelatihan menembak pagi ini,"

" _Why?"_ Sehun sadar kalau dirinya adalah penembak yang cukup hebat. Namun, itu bukan berarti kalau ia tidak membutuhkan latihan lagi.

Scott mengangkat bahu. "Katanya, kau harus bersiap-siap untuk pertemuan jam tujuh nanti. Mungkin, dia akan membahas misimu ke Irak nanti,"

Sehun hanya mengangguk. Ia kembali berbaring di atas matras kerasnya berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Empat hari lagi sebelum keberangkatannya ke Irak. Ia akan kembali meninggalkan orang-orang baru yang ditemuinya di sini dan menghadapi medan perang sesungguhnya. Matras keras ini mungkin akan menjadi salah satu kenangan terbaik yang akan dirindukannya. Karena nanti mungkin saja ia akan tidur di atas reruntuhan bangunan atau mungkin di tempat yang lebih ekstrem lagi mengingat kondisi Irak sangat tidak aman sekarang.

"Hei, _man,_ " Sehun kembali membuka matanya. "aku harap kau bisa kembali dengan selamat," ujar Scott membuat nafas Sehun menyesak.

 _Ia juga berharap begitu._

Sekitar pukul setengah 7, Sehun bangun dan mendapati kamarnya sudah kosong. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar menuju satu-satunya toilet yang berada di baraknya. Langkahnya terhenti saat matanya bersitatap dengan Edward yang baru saja bangun seperti dirinya. Pria itu terlihat lebih kacau daripadanya serta memar di wajahnya yang merupakan hasil dari buku tangan Sehun membuat kondisi pria itu semakin parah. Diluar dugaannya, Edward melemparkan seutas senyum kecil padanya. _Well,_ ternyata bajingan itu tahu diri juga.

Namun, sebelum Sehun sempat menanyakan kabarnya. Pria itu sudah masuk ke dalam toilet tidak peduli kalau Sehun datang lebih awal daripadanya. _Damn, that bitch._ Sehun langsung mengutuki dirinya dalam hati.

Edward mandi lebih lama dari yang diperkirakannya. Entah bajingan itu mencoba membuat dirinya terlambat atau dia memang memiliki kebiasaan mandi yang buruk. Ketika, bajingan itu akhirnya keluar dari toilet berukuran lebih kecil daripada _closet_ setelan mahal Sehun di atas. Ia dapat menyimpulkan kalau bajingan itu memang mengerjainya. " _Fuck you,"_ geram Sehun.

Edward menyeringai. " _Whatever, Captain,"_

Sehun tertegun mendengar panggilan yang pria itu berikan padanya. Namun, sebelum ia bisa menuntut penjelasan dari Edward. Bajingan itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Sehun tidak mau mengulur sisa waktunya dengan mengutuki Edward. Sehingga, ia segera masuk ke dalam toilet dan mandi lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Kemudian, ia berlari menuju kamarnya yang tidak jauh dari toilet dan langsung berpakaian. Ia memandang pantulan dirinya di kaca melihat seorang tentara lengkap dengan seragamnya sedang menatap balik kepadanya.

 _Captain Sehun from Sokovia. Well, that sounds hot._

Sehun mengedipkan mata pada pantulan dirinya. Lalu, ia berjalan keluar dari kamar serta baraknya menuju kantor US Army di seberang area barak tentara. Ia melihat para tentara lainnya sedang berlatih keras di bawah pengawan para tentara senior. Sebut dirinya gila, karena jika dirinya tidak terlahir sebagai seorang pangeran. Mungkin, ia akan mempertimbangkan tentara sebagai profesinya. Ia tidak melihat Kolenel Phillips di pangkalan tempatnya biasa mengawasi tentara privat lainnya. Sialan, pasti pria dengan tempramen meledak-ledak sedang mengomel atau mengutuki keterlambatannya sekarang. Sehun semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju gedung kantor. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang menantinya di dalam sana.

.

.

Jongin tidak menyangka kalau ia berada sedekat ini dengan Sehun sekarang.

Ayahnya yang tidak berhenti tersenyum serta menepuk bahunya, sejak ia mengajukan permohonannya untuk terlibat ke dalam misi penyelamatan Sokovia, menuntunnya menuju ruangan dengan pintu berplakat besi bertuliskan nama Colonel Phillips. " _Appa_ masih tidak memercayai semua ini," gumam ayahnya. Tangan pria itu sudah menyentuh gagang pintu.

Jongin menatap dirinya dan melihat keraguan yang pria itu berusaha sembunyikan darinya. "Berhenti mencemaskanku, Kapten," gurau Jongin seraya memberikan hormat pada ayahnya.

Pria paruh baya itu memutar mata lalu menurunkan gagang pintu. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan dan anaknya mengekor di belakangnya. "Kapten," sapa kolonel yang diduganya adalah Kolonel Phillips.

"Kolenel," balas ayahnya lalu mereka berpelukan.

Ayahnya pernah bercerita kalau pria itu pernah mendapat pelatihan di Amerika untuk beberapa bulan. Kolonel Phillips, atau dulu masih menjadi Sersan Phillips, adalah salah satu kawan baiknya. Mereka pernah berperang bersama melawan Jerman saat perang dunia. "Dan ini Jong-Jongin?" Bibir Jongin berkedut hebat. Ia tidak boleh menertawai sahabat lama ayahnya hanya karena pria itu terdengar lucu saat mengucapkan namanya.

" _Yes, sir,_ " jawab Jongin sambil memberi hormat.

Senyum di bibir ayahnya semakin mengembang lebar. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam bertahun-tahun, pria itu tampak tidak keberatan mengakui Jongin sebagai anaknya. Kolonel Phillips mempersilahkan mereka berdua untuk duduk. Pertama, ayahnya lah yang memulai diskusi mereka dengan daftar senjata yang telah ia kirimkan ke markas tentara yang berada di Bagdad, ibu kota Irak. "Ini sangat banyak," komentar Kolonel Phillips. Pria itu melirik ayahnya sekilas lalu kembali mengamati daftar senjata yang ayahnya kirimkan tiga hari yang lalu.

"Ya, aku tahu. Anggap saja ini bentuk dukunganku bagi proyek EXACT,"

Jongin melirik ayahnya dengan wajah ingin tahu. Sebelum, ia memiliki kesempatan untuk menanyakan apa itu proyek EXACT. Suara ketukan pintu terdengar dan dua orang tentara berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Sersan Zhang dan Edwa-"

"Luhan," koreksi pria berambut coklat itu.

Kolonel Phillips memutar mata. "Ya, semenjak kau naik pangkat dari privat menjadi sersan. Kau mulai berani membantah dan mempermalukanku dengan nama Cina-mu,"

Sersan Zhang mengulum senyum berusaha untuk tidak tertawa. Sedangkan, Luhan memasang wajah terluka (yang menurut Jongin hanya akting belaka). "Jangan rasis begitu, Kolonel,"

Tanpa dirinya sangka, ayahnya terbahak keras membuat Kolonel Phillips mendelik ke arahnya. Namun, pada akhirnya pria berpangkat kolonel itu ikut tertawa. Jongin hanya mengamati mereka dengan tertarik. Ayahnya pernah bilang kalau hubungan pertemanan antar tentara bisa jaub lebih erat daripada hubungan sedarah. Mungkin, karena faktor berjuang serta bertahan hidup bersama di tempat pelatihan dan medan perang sesungguhnya. Membuat seluruh tentara merasa terikat dalam satu hubungan persaudaraan antar satu sama lain.

" _You little shit_ ," umpat Kolonel Phillips. Pria itu lalu beralih pada ayahnya. "kemarin, bajingan kecil ini menantang Oh Sehun setelah mendengar kalau bukan dirinya yang dipilih menjadi kapten dalam proyek EXACT ini."

Ayahnya bangkit berdiri untuk menepuk bahu Luhan. "Kau punya nyali besar, Nak,"

Luhan memberikan hormat padanya sebagai tanda terima kasih. Jongin yakin atasan pria itu–Kolonel Phillips–sudah menjelaskan jabatan serta peran ayahnya dalam misi penyelamatan ini. Mata Jongin bersitatap dengan Sersan Zhang yang daritadi memilih untuk bungkam. Pria itu tersenyum sopan padanya membuat Jongin sulit untuk mengabaikan dirinya. Ia memiliki firasat kalau Sersan Zhang akan menjadi kawan baiknya dalam perang ini untuk beberapa alasan yang nantinya akan ia ketahui.

Suara ketukan pintu kembali terdengar. Semua orang di dalam ruangan beralih menoleh ke arah pintu dan selang beberapa saat Oh Sehun masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan nafas terengah. Seperti yang lainnya, Jongin tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun. Bahkan, sampai mata Sehun bertemu dengannya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan membiarkan semua orang di dalam ruangan merasa curiga padanya.

"Nah, semuanya sudah lengkap. Kita bisa membahas proyek EXACT ini sekarang," ujar Kolonel Phillips memecah keheningan di antara mereka semua.

Sersan Zhang, Luhan, Jongin dan Sehun memilih untuk berdiri. Sehun sengaja berdiri di samping Jongin dan membiarkan tangan mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Jongin berusaha keras untuk menghiraukan Sehun karena ia tidak ingin menarik perhatian siapapun, terutama ayahnya. Kolonel Phillips berdiri di belakang mejanya. Pria itu melebarkan selembar kertas berisi peta kota Bagdag.

"Proyek EXACT adalah nama dari misi penyelamatan ini. Ada enam tentara dan non-tentara terbaik yang akan dikirim empat hari lagi ke Irak, tepatnya ke kota Bagdag, tempat dimana FBI menangkap alamat IP dari tayangan video yang teroris unggah secara publik di YouTube. Enam tentara itu adalah Sersan Zhang Yixing, Sersan Edward Lu, Privat Minseok Kim, Privat Mark Lee, Jongin Kim dan Kapten Alvaro DeVeline–yang akan menjadi pemimpin dalam proyek EXACT,"

Biasanya, Sehun akan mengoreksi setiap orang yang menyebutkan nama Sokovia-nya itu. Namun, kali ini ia memilih untuk bungkam. Jongin melirik ke arah Sehun dengan ekor matanya dan mata mereka kembali bertemu. "Bagdag adalah markas utama tentara Amerika serta Sokovia. Apapun yang kalian butuhkan sudah kami sediakan di sana. Selain itu, sehari setelah kalian sampai di Bagdag. Kalian akan memulai misi penyelamatan dengan mencari antek-antek teroris tersebut di sekitar sungai Tigris,"

"Jadi, kami akan bergerilya di dalam hutan?" celetuk Sehun membuat seluruh pasang mata tertuju padanya.

Sesaat, Kolonel Phillips terlihat kagum. Begitupun, dengan ayah Jongin yang semula sempat meremehkan Oh Sehun di dalam pikirannya. "Itu adalah ide yang bagus. Gerilya adalah strategi perang yang bagus untuk mengepung musuh di area hutan seperti ini," ujar Sersan Zhang mendukung usul atasan barunya.

Luhan terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk setuju. "Sebagian dari kota Bagdag dikuasai oleh mafia lokal, teroris serta organisasi radikal. Sebaiknya, kedatangan kita tidak diketahui oleh rakyat setempat. Itu akan semakin menguntungkan strategi gerilya kita,"

"Menurutku, Al-Kut adalah tempat yang tepat untuk bersembunyi. Kota ini berada di bantaran Sungai Tigris dan penduduknya tidak sepadat di Bagdag. Selain itu, aku memiliki kenalan di sana," usul Jongin. Ia dapat melihat satu kebanggan yang terpancar dari mata ayahnya.

Kolonel Phillips mengangguk paham. Ia menandai kota Al-Kut yang merupakan kota terdekat dengan Bagdag. "Aku akan mengirimkan pesan pada markas utama Bagdag untuk membuat memasok senjata serta kebutuhan lainnya di markas Al-Kut. Selain itu, Jongin, kau bisa menghubungi kenalanmu itu karena kita memang membutuhkan orang lokal yang benar-benar tahu akan seluk-beluk Al-Kut serta Bagdag. _So, are we clear, soldier?_ "

Keempat pria itu memberi hormat pada kolonel mereka dan menjawab dengan suara lantang, " _Yes, Sir!"_

Kolonel Phillips menganggukkan kepala. "Kalau begitu, nikmati sisa hari kalian sebelum kalian menghadapi medan perang yang sesungguhnya,"

" _Yes, Sir!"_

.

.

Ayah Jongin memutuskan tinggal sehari di sana untuk mengenang masa-masa perangnya dengan beberapa kawan tentaranya yang ternyata masih hidup dan sehat. Jongin tidak pernah melihat ayahnya selepas ini–sebebas ini. Sebagian hati Jongin terasa nyeri begitu menyadari kalau mungkin inilah _rumah_ yang selama ini ayahnya rindukan. Ia mulai dapat memahami mengapa ibunya memilih untuk pergi. Perang mengubah ayahnya. Ibunya tidak jatuh cinta pada pria berpangkat kapten yang juga mendapat julukan sebagai _sniper_ terbaik. Perempuan itu jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang ditemuinya di tengah pasar dengan cara yang sangat tidak romantis, yang kemudian juga menikahinya dengan senyum canggung serta cincin perak palsu.

Jongin tidak ingin perang mengubahnya. Ia tidak ingin pulang dengan mata kosong seperti ayahnya dulu. Ia tidak ingin terbangun dan menangis setiap malam karena mimpi buruk seperti ayahnya dulu. Ia tidak ingin pergi ke terapi untuk mengatasi traumanya pasca perang sepertinya ayah dulu. Jongin tidak ingin menjadi ayahnya yang perlu mengorbankan orang-orang yang dicintainya dahulu untuk menemukan kembali kewarasan serta ketenangan di dalam pikiran serta jiwanya.

Jongin tidak ingin perang menghancurkan dirinya–seperti ayahnya dulu.

Luhan mengajak mereka ke bar di sekitar markas dan berjanji untuk mentraktir mereka. Sersan Zhang–Zhang Yixing atau _"please, call me Lay,"_ –menyanggupi ajakan Luhan. Pria itu bersikeras kalau ia tidak akan mabuk di sore hari. Sementara, Sehun yang tampak meragukan perkataan Lay, menerima ajakan Luhan karena ia tidak bisa menolak bir gratis.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Luhan padanya.

Jongin terdiam sejenak. Matanya bersitatap dengan Sehun yang penuh dengan binaran serta harapan di dalam matanya. Kalau sudah begini, ia tidak bisa menolak ajakan Luhan yang sama sekali tidak menarik baginya. Dibandingkan Sehun yang sangat _mencintai_ alkohol, Jongin bukanlah penggemar sepertinya.

Cuaca cerah di California membuat Jongin ingin berjemur di pantai dan mendepak Sehun yang tidak berhenti menggenggam tangannya setiap ia memiliki kesempatan. Luhan, Lay, dan Sehun sudah mengganti seragam mereka dengan pakaian biasa. Selain itu, Sehun sengaja memakai kacamata hitam favoritnya agar publik atau paparazi tidak mengenalinya.

Mereka masuk ke dalam bar favorit Luhan yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari pangkalan. Ia bilang kalau di sinilah awal mula dari impiannya menjadi seorang tentara. Mereka duduk di bangku bar dengan empat botol di atas meja. Bartender yang mengenali Luhan menyapa mereka dengan ramah.

"Aku melihat dua orang tentara lengkap dengan seragamnya sedang _hang out_ sebentar di sini. Dan aku berpikir, _holy shit,_ mereka keren sekali. Sejak itu, aku mulai mempertimbangkan tentara sebagai profesiku. Maksudku, aku tidak memiliki gelar sarjana atau semacamnya yang dapat menjamin kehidupanku. Satu-satunya keahlian yang bisa kubanggakan hanya kemampuanku untuk meretakkan tulang seseorang. Dengan wajah oriental seperti ini, aku harus bertahan hidup melawan bajingan rasis yang cukup ekstrem di California," Luhan menenggak botol bir di genggaman tangannya. Itu adalah botol keempatnya.

Pria itu terlihat cukup mabuk, seperti Lay yang berkali-kali menyangkal kalau ia tidak mabuk. Sehun mendengarkan ceritanya dengan saksama, begitupun dengan Jongin. Sementara, Lay sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan kepala berada di atas meja. Tanpa mereka semua sadari, jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

"Jadi, aku berpikir mengapa aku tidak jadi tentara saja. Dan aku melakukannya! Awalnya, umm, _shit,_ sepertinya aku butuh untuk berbaring sejenak," Luhan menaruh kepalanya di atas meja seperti Lay, lantas tidak sadarkan diri.

Sehun serta Jongin saling berpandangan. Untungnya, bar tidak begitu ramai oleh pengunjung dan bartender yang berada di belakang meja tampak sudah terbiasa dengan situasi ini. "Dia sudah biasa menyusahkanku seperti ini," tukas bartender itu. Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepala. Sementara, Sehun kembali mencoba untuk menggenggam tangannya.

" _Do you want to go out?"_

" _Sure. Why not?"_

Mereka berjalan keluar dari dalam bar setelah menitipkan dua sersan idiot itu. Dan ketika Sehun mencoba untuk menggenggam tangan Jongin lagi, kali ini pria itu tidak menepisnya. Sehun tersenyum lebar saat Jongin membiarkannya menggenggam tangan pria itu.

Ia tidak peduli kalau tindakannya ini benar-benar egois. Atau kalau seharusnya, ia menyuruh Jongin untuk pulang ke Korea sekarang. Karena ia sadar kalau sekeras apapun ia mencoba mendorong Jongin menjauh darinya, pria itu hanya akan merangkak kembali padanya.

"Kau bilang padaku kalau kau tidak ingin menjadi egois. _But, guess what, I'm the one who are being selfish now,"_ ujar Jongin. Pria itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap hamparan bintang yang begitu jauh di atasnya.

Entah mengapa, mereka berakhir di taman kota yang sudah sepi oleh pengunjung. Jongin duduk di atas ayunan. Sementara, Sehun berdiri di belakangnya. Beberapa kali, ia mendorong ayunan tersebut dan kemudian berakhir menahan tubuh Jongin dengan memeluknya dari belakang. Tangannya melingkar pada dada Jongin, merangkul pemuda itu. Ia terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu tidak peduli pada lututnya yang mulai terasa pegal. Ia ingin menghangatkan Jongin. Ia ingin berada di dekatnya. Ia tidak ingin melepaskannya, sekalipun hanya sedetik.

Namun, yang terpenting adalah ia ingin mengingat setiap momen yang mereka lewati bersama. Karena tidak ada yang tahu kalau mungkin saja ini adalah momen-momen terakhirnya bersama Jongin.

"Jika, keadaannya berbeda mungkin aku sudah mengajakmu ke hotel sekarang," gumam Sehun. Mungkin, ia bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya hingga mata mereka bertemu dan bajingan itu menarik senyum yang menurut Sehun cukup menggemaskan. " _We can fuck now_ ," bisik Jongin mencoba untuk terdengar seksi, tapi sayangnya gagal. Pria itu malah terlihat semakin menggemaskan di mata Sehun.

"Di sini? _Hell no, princess._ Aku tidak ingin membuat kita berdua dicekal dan tidak diperbolehkan lagi datang ke California," Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya lalu mengecup kening Jongin.

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Aku membutuhkan tiara kalau kau mulai memanggilku dengan sebutan _princess,_ "

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah serius. Karena ia bersedia membelikan Jongin puluhan tiara dengan berlian serta permata asli yang bahkan bisa membuat _princess_ sebenarnya iri.

Senyum di bibir Jongin lenyap serta matanya berkilat tajam. "Tentu saja, aku hanya bercanda, _you asshole_!"

Sehun terbahak keras. Ia semakin merendahkan dirinya hingga bibirnya kini menyentuh bibir Jongin. Meskipun, pria itu baru saja mengutuk Sehun dengan mulutnya. Ia tampak tidak keberatan saat Sehun mulai memagut bibirnya, merasakan bibirnya seolah ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka. Dalam posisi seperti ini, Sehun mengambil alih ciuman mereka dan mendominasi. Ia mengulum lembut bibir Jongin membuat pria itu mengerang, menginginkan lebih.

"Setelah, perang ini berakhir. Aku berpikir untuk memperkenalkanmu secara resmi pada Vernon, Seb, dan kedua orangtuaku," bisik Sehun di tengah ciuman mereka.

Jongin membuka matanya dan ia melihat suatu ketulusan yang terpancar dari mata Sehun. Pria itu benar-benar menginginkan Jongin untuk menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya. Hubungan yang mereka miliki sekarang ini bukan hanya sebuah fase atau memori yang nantinya akan terlupakan setelah perang ini berakhir. Hubungan mereka ini nyata dan Sehun ingin menjaganya sampai mereka kembali dari Irak dengan selamat. "Ya, setelah itu, mungkin kita bisa mulai mengenal satu sama lain lebih jauh," balas Jongin. Seutas senyum yang menunjukkan betapa tidak sabarnya dia menanti hari itu datang merekah lebar di bibirnya.

"Kau pernah pergi ke Buenos Aires?"

"Apa kau berusaha mengajakku untuk pergi _honeymoon?_ "

Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin sekilas lalu menjawab, "Mungkin saja."

Jongin tidak bisa menahan perasaan bahagia yang meledak-ledak di dalam dirinya. Keputusannya untuk meninggalkan Seoul dan datang ke California adalah salah satu keputusan terbaik dan gegabah yang pernah dia ambil. Namun, meski begitu tidak pernah sedetik pun ia menyesali keputusannya ini. "Apa Yang Mulia Oh Sehun sudah berencana untuk menikahiku?" tanya Jongin jelas hanya bercanda.

Sehun menarik senyum lebar lalu mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada yang mustahil, _princess_ ,"

Mata Jongin nyaris terbelalak. Sehun tidak menanggapi candaannya dengan candaan yang lebih ekstrim. Pria itu juga tidak melontarkan penolakan atau semacamnya. Bajingan dengan gelar pangeran serta kapten itu malah tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu seolah tindakannya sama sekali tidak mengacaukan hati Jongin. Sejenak, Jongin hanya menatapnya tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat di antara mereka. Meski, Sehun bersikeras kalau Jongin mengubah dirinya dan _blablabla._ Jongin tetap merasa takut kalau setelah perang ini berakhir. Mereka akan pulang ke tempat masing-masing dengan harapan kosong dan berakhir saling melupakan. Bagaimanapun juga, perang mengubah setiap orang yang melewatinya.

Jongin memang takut kalau suatu hari nanti perang akan mengubah dirinya. Namun, yang lebih dirinya takuti sekarang adalah _perang mengubah perasaan Sehun padanya._

" _Baby, are you crying?_ " Sehun terdengar sangat cemas.

Jongin menggelengkan kepala dan kemudian sengaja meninggikan suaranya. " _What the fuck, dude?_ Aku tidak menangis. Untuk apa aku menangis? Mataku hanya lelah saja. Kau tahu setiap mataku-"

Ocehan Jongin yang mulai tidak masuk akal itu terputus begitu bibir Sehun membungkamnya. Pria itu kembali memagut bibirnya, menekannya hingga ia mulai kesulitan bernafas. Mungkin, ini adalah balasan isyarat dari Sehun yang memintanya untuk berhenti berbohong. Ketika, Sehun menjauhkan bibirnya dari Jongin. Jongin menarik kepalanya dan menahan pria itu hingga bibir mereka kembali saling memagut. Sehun membiarkan Jongin mendominasi ciuman mereka karena ia ingin merasakan apa yang sebenarnya Jongin rasakan sekarang.

Jongin mengigit bibirnya dengan sensual dan hati-hati disaat yang bersamaan. Pria itu memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sehun, mengaitkan lidah mereka dan memainkannya untuk beberapa saat. Hingga, akhirnya ia merasa ia mulai membutuhkan pasokan udara di dalam rongga dadanya. Ia melepaskan ciumannya, tetapi tangannya masih menangkup kedua pipi Sehun. Sehun membuka matanya dan akhirnya ia dapat merasakan apa yang sekarang ini Jongin rasakan; " _I fucking love you, Oh Sehun,"_ bisik Jongin.

 _"I love you too, princess,"_ balasnya lalu kembali memagut bibir Jongin.

.

.

Rin's note :

PLOT TWIST; SEHUN MATI DI PERANG. JONGIN KETEMU KELUARGA SEHUN DI PEMAKAMAN SEHUN DAN DIA BILANG KE VERNON "YOU KNOW WHAT, SEHUN PERNAH BILANG PADAKU KALAU IA INGIN MEMPERKENALKANKU PADAMU," AND THEY BOTH CRIED TOGATHER

(just plot twist oke.. don't take it too seriously lol plot aslinya jongin yang mati (JUST KIDDING))

anyways, i did lots of research for this chapter.. aku sampai mempelajari army rank, letak-letak army base di USA, selain itu juga peta Irak dan semua informasi tentang kota-kota yang disebutkan di atas itu REAL lol aku juga sampai nonton film Captain America lagi (just for bucky and research) abis itu aku juga cari-cari soal PSTD yang dialami para tentara setelah pulang dari perang.. and oh aku juga nonton film bertema militer kayak Saving Private Ryan dan American Sniper. Jadi, bisa dibilang plot dari fanfic ini udah mateng banget tinggal masalahnya cuma diotakku aja yang kadang ngestuck gitu

soo, yeah, i hope u enjoy this chapter yang benar-benar nguras otakku haha u know what aku mesti ngapus beberapa kali untuk scene hunkai terakhir itu.. jadi, kalau feelsnya rada off im fcking sorry /sobs/

p.s thanks for ur support guys yang selalu nanyain update di line, ig, askfm or pm.. itu memotivasiku untuk semakin memperlama update (just kidding again lol) nggak, serius deh itu malah semakin ngedorong aku untuk cepet-cepet update dan ngehasilin chapter yang blow ur mind lol

p.s.s if u want to ask anything about my fic just check out my medsos at my profile

p.s.s.s i think sehun (di ff ini) punya princess kink lol.. damn is that even a kink?


End file.
